Oh My God They're Multiplying
by Aph Native America
Summary: The countries are summoned to America's house, and learn a secret that's been kept for centuries. EH! America has kids! Yep. Also known as... the United States of America
1. Prologue

Ok, so I've seen quite a few of these stories floating around, and I thought that for my first fanfic I would write one. It will probably suck, and updates will be sporadic, but I'll do my best to update once a week.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, the storyline would be a lot darker and have more angst. So it's probably better that I don't own it.

Pairings: PruCan, USUK, Spamano, GerIta, SuFin, and a maybe few more. It all depends on how this story goes.

Oh, and one more thing. I'm from Texas, so I only have a lot of knowledge of the Southern states. And by that I mean slang, sports teams, customs, food, and all that ish. So I apologize if I screw up your state too badly, all you folks that live in America.

Now, on to the story! ~

Prologue

Contrary to popular belief, America is pretty smart. And agreeing with popular belief, he is very prideful. But the object of his pride isn't his Revolution, or his fast food, no it was nothing like that.

It's his children.

Yep, America has children.

 _Children_. As in, more than one. These children are often known as the United States. Or the not-so-United-States, if you remember the Civil War. God, that really sucked.

From mature Delaware, to the wild Texases (Plural), to his little/big Hawaiis (Also plural)*, he loved them all. Not to mention his territories, who took the forms of young toddlers. Adorable. But whatever. Back onto the topic. What was I saying? Oh yeah.

No other nations needed to know about his states. Well, okay, some did. Those few being Canada, Mexico (They were his neighbors; it would be impossible to keep this secret from them! Plus, Canada has his kids too, and Mexico used to have Old Texas.*), Prussia (He trained them in the American Revolution*! He had to know!), Lithuania, Belarus (They _did_ live with America for a while*), and Russia (Only because of the fact that the commie sold him the Alaskas*. (Plural)*).

And yes, the ex-nations that hung around his house, i.e. Native America, the Hawaiian Kingdom and The Confederate States of America, knew about his states as well. But they live with them, so they don't really count*. And, well, yes, there were the micro nations that lived with him, like Molossia, Conch Republic, etc., and his old territories, and they knew as well. And well, the capitals.* But other than that, the world didn't need to know.

Well, to be honest, America never kept them a _secret_ per se… He just never revealed them. But whatever, it really didn't matter. And now, all of a sudden, his boss wants him to reveal the states to the nations. Which was something he really didn't want to do, considering it would be really awkward. Awkward because of the fact that due to influence from other countries, they all had at least one other parent and many had two or three other parents. So, as certain states had _certain_ parents, it would probably be super uncomfortable.

Also, many of his states had grudges. The 13 disliked England; some of the Louisiana Territory held a grudge against France; there were states that were victims of terrorists (Either they wanted to kill the country that did it to them, or their siblings did); there was the whole Pearl Harbor ordeal; and Indiana hated Russia with a burning passion*. All of these things added together pretty much added into _do not let the states and countries meet._

But it didn't seem like he had a choice in the matter.

Nations, get ready.

It's time for an American family reunion.

Ok, so *s either mean 'To be revealed later' or 'to be explained at the bottom'

1: To be explained later

2: Canada has his provinces, and Mexico used to own Texas before the Texas Revolution

3: Prussia did help America in his revolution directly, not indirectly like France did. France never set foot on American soil during the Revolution as far as I know. He still comes over for dinner about once every month

4: I believe Lithuania and America had diplomatic relations in the 1920s, so Lithuania lived with America during that time. He still comes over for dinner very often. Belarus also had relations with America after the Cold War, so she lived with him during that time. The states are very fond of her.

5: Russia did sell Alaska to America in the 1860s. He wanted to make sure Alaska was taken care of, so America told him about his states. Russia still comes over for dinner from time to time.

6: To be explained later

7: To be explained later

8: To be explained later

9: The Original 13 fought England during the Revolution, France sold the Louisiana Territory to America, the states that were subjected to attacks still have scars, the Pearl Harbor will be explained in detail later, but basically Japan launched a surprise attack on a military base in Hawaii in World War Two, and Russia aimed a nuke at Indiana during the Cold War, so as the states are personified, and were injured/sold during these events, I think they would hold grudges


	2. A Last Minute Meeting

A Last Minute Meeting

Hi! Nativa Here! So I know the prologue was really short but I'm gonna make it up to you.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia. Dammit.

So here it is ~

England glared at the stupid Frog. He just _had_ to sit beside him, didn't he? _Stupid, no good perverted Frog Face…_

 _And stupid America for being the reason that we're here in the first place._

Apparently _, every single country_ got a phone call from America. Even those that he hated - AKA Russia, North Korea, Iran, Iraq, and Afghanistan-received the call. They all got the same message:

 _Hey dudes! Ahaha- I- uh- well -…._

At this, a different, feminine voice piped up.

 _TELL THEM BEFORE I DO!_

America seemed very eager to continue speaking then.

 _OK, Ok! Jeez…_

 _So, I have something to show you all. I will have to tell you about it at the next meeting, but it will probably be easier for you all to see them in person. If you do decide to see them, get a flight to Roanoke, Virginia that arrives on April 8_ _th_ _, and someone will come to the airport to pick you up. You guys'll be leaving on the 24_ _th_ _. I guess that was all I had to tell you, but if you do want to see them, please call beforehand so that I can prepare, and know how many of you are showing up. Later dudes!_

That was all.

And that brings us to where we are now- with England, France, Germany, the Italy brothers, Spain, Austria, Hungary, China, Japan, South Korea, the Nordics, Sealand, Poland, Belarus, Lithuania, Canada, Prussia, and Russia. They had all met up and decided to sit together as they waited for whoever America arranged to pick them up to arrive. Prussia, Lithuania, Canada, Belarus, and Russia seemed to have a suspicion of what was going on. They kept on exchanging looks, making the others very curious.

"HEY! YALL ARE HERE! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! I'M SUPPOSED TA TAKE YOU GUYS TO THE HEART HOME!"

England looked over…

And he almost instantly regretted doing so.

Why? Why you ask? Because a teenage girl with dirty blond hair, bright teal eyes, eyebrows that were slightly thicker than normal, and square-framed glasses was jogging toward them. He had enough trouble with his feelings about his former colony without a girl who looked like their lovechild coming toward him.*

This child seemed to be the only confirmation that Lithuania, Belarus, Prussia, Canada, and Russia needed for whatever they were thinking. They all exchanged a look, one that screamed, ' _Oh Dear God'_. This look didn't go unnoticed by the other countries, and they were all mildly concerned. If someone could make both _Prussia_ and _Russia_ act like that, what could her personality be like?

 _And then the girl smiled._

None of the countries seemed to know _why_ , but _she looked familiar_. And then the countries realized that _holyfuckingshit, she looks like America._

So anyway, this girl smiles.

And then flying tackles Prussia.

" _Prusse_! She cried, "It's been too long!" He sat up, grinning, and patted her head. "It has." He agreed. "How is _Jeder_ (Everyone)?" " _Chacun d'entre nous le font bien, général!_ '' (Everyone is doing just fine, General!)* She replied, standing up and giving him a salute.

The other countries stared, confused by the facts that

This teen knew Prussia.

He knew her, it seemed.

She seemed to know he was a country, as she called him 'Prussia' in French.

She called him General, which only America did (when he was drunk).

She looked like a weird cross between England and America.

And, last but not least,

Canada (who?), Belarus, Russia, and Lithuania all seemed to know her as well.

With these facts, everyone was very concerned. She finally turned away from Prussia, and grinned at the other countries. "Hey Y'all!" She exclaimed, waving her right hand. "Like I said before, I'm supposed to take you guys to the Heart Home. I hope you guys enjoy your stay. Hello Liet, Bela, Canada, Russia!" At this, England spoke up. "Um- not to be rude, but- who exactly _are_ you?" She turned to face him, smile still in place but seeming more forced now. "Call me South. This applies to all of you except England, as he may not speak to me." "What?! Why not?!" "I hate you. Now, anymore questions?" When all she received was blank stares she smiled, clapping her hands together. "Well alright then! My sisters Mass and York are outside waiting for us, so if all ya'll could just grab your luggage, we'll just be on our way." "Wait wait wait wait wait – are you telling me that you left _Mass_ and _York_ with the cars?" Lithuania seemed very concerned for some reason – and was that fear in his eyes? The other nations really didn't want to know. However, as they were gathering their luggage, this little exchange went down:

"Yeah."

"As in, _alone?_ "

"Oui."

" _Mass and York."_

"Yes, Liet, yes!"

"Ms. South, think of what _always_ happens when their together!"

….

" _shit."_

'South' turned back to the nations, still smiling - but with a frantic light in her eyes. She laughed nervously, making the nations even more suspicious. "Um – okay, so we've got a change of plans. Does everyone have their luggage?"

After receiving a chorus of yeses, she laughed again and said, "Great! If you'll just follow me…" And with that she took off running.

"W-Wait! Bella!" The Italy brothers were soon right behind her.

"ITALY!"

"Lovino!"

"So immature, aru."

*sigh*

"Maple…"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada…"

"Where did she go?"

And with that, the nations realized that their escort had disappeared. And they had no idea where she went. And they _also_ had no idea where they were supposed to go.

Great.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After about fifteen minutes of wandering around, the nations managed to find 'South'. She was outside, in the parking lot, trying to prevent a brawl between two more teens*. As the nations got closer, they realized they could hear what was going on. The two were both girls it seemed (Well 'South' _did_ refer to them as her sisters), and they were both yelling in scratchy voices. Odd – their voices didn't seem scratchy with disuse, but scratchy with- pain? The other countries, who _still_ had no clue what was going on, and were starting to regret coming to America, were getting slightly concerned at this point.

"South—let me -!"

"Come hear you little –"

"I'll kill ya, you Yankee bitch!"

"Your team sucks!"

" _Mine_ does? What about _yours?!_ "

"You little –"

"Why you – "

"Um – guys?"

" _You keep your mouth shut!"_

"Such a _temper_ Massie!"

" Shut up you little –"

" Little? I am bigger than you are, or did you forget that, little 6号吗(Number six)?" *

The countries turned to China, as he seemed to b e the only one who knew what was said. "Ve~ What did she call her? I don't speak Chinese."

"Number six... but I don't know why, aru."

"That makes sense, actually" said Belarus softly. "It does seem to be a new nickname though. I never heard her use it before. Have you, Big Brother?"

"Nyet."

"Ve~ Why does it make sense?"

"Because she was the sixth to be admitted, Mr. Italy."

"That makes even _less_ sense, aru!"

Back to the argument…

"Oh, you bitch!"

"You wanna go, Masshole?"

"Bring it, _maninha(little sister)*._ "

South seemed to get tired of this after a couple minutes. Finally, she lost her cool.

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_

The teens jumped away from each other, eyes wide with fear.

"Um… South-"

"calm dow-"

" **ENOUGH! THAT IS** _ **IT!**_ **RIGHT NOW IS THE TIME TO ACT LIKE CIVILIZED BEINGS! NOW, YOU WILL INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO THE NATIONS, YOU WILL DRIVE THEM TO THE HEART HOME, YOU WILL BE POLITE, AND** _ **YOU WILL LIKE IT!**_ **"**

"Yes Mam!"

The countries stared. With a few terrifying words, this teenage girl successfully controlled a couple of brawlers that seemed like they would give England and France a run for their money.

Germany really wanted to speak to this girl.

The two girls turned and the countries were… surprised, to say the least. The one that they had deduced was 'York' seemed to have traits from every country, the most prominent ones being:

Eyes that were the same shade of brownish-green as Netherland's, but had …burn scars?

Thick English eyebrows

Hair that was a dark brown except for the tips, which were blue, and her hair was in the same style as China's (It's not feminine, aru!), except for one thing.

She had an Italian curl

She also had the same facial structure as America

You could see small traits from almost all the other countries in her*

'Mass' was a bit easier to understand. She just -looked a _lot_ like America. Short blond hair with a weird cowlick, sky blue eyes, lightly tanned skin – the only thing was she had eyebrows that were sot of thick, like 'South' did. Also, her low-cut shirt allowed the nations to see a small scar over her heart.

They both seemed to be around sixteen, and, now that they looked closer, the countries could see that 'South' seemed to be around that age as well.

"Ve~ Why do you look kind of like us?" Italy asked, looking between the three teens.

"That will be explained at the Heart Home." 'Mass' replied, wheezing and coughing a bit. 'York' thumped her on the back.

"Well zhen, Mademoiselles, can you explain what zhe 'eart 'ome iz? I tzink we would like to know."

"That will be explained at the heart home."

"Oi, why can't you tell us now?!"

"Shut up, limey."

"How are your siblings, Ms. York?"

"See, that I can tell you. They're doing pretty well, and most of them are hella excited. Penn and Sulvainya can't wait to see you again, Prussia. Ala, Ska, and Ore can't wait to see Russia and Belarus again. The Northerners want to see Canada again, and 他的小恶魔 already arrived."

The countries turned to China again.

"His little demons, aru.'

"Oh. But who the bloody hell is Canada?"

Japan stared at England. "America-sans brother… the one you herped raise… Engrand-san, prease terr me you remember…"

"O-of course I do, git!" England leaned over to France and whispered, "Who?

Prussia grinned and said, "Oh yeah! How are my little birdies?" "Perfect devils. They definitely take after you." "Kesesesesese! Of course they do! They are as awesome as I am!"

Germany, Austria, and Hungary paled slightly. They all shared a single thought. _'_ _Please, for all that is good in the world, let there not be another one._ ' They then realized that he used plural terms. ' _Oh God- more than two? Lord have mercy…'_

Belarus turned towards 'York'. "That reminds me, how are my leetle sunflowers?"

York blinked. "Ala, Ska, and Ore? They're fine, even if Ala and Ska want to punch a _certain_ nation in the face." She turned towards Japan. "That reminds me. Japan, I have concern for your well-being." Japan gulped and stepped back. "M-might I ask why, York-chan?"

"That will be explained at the Heart Home. Sorry Nihon."

Russia spoke up next.

"Привет (Hello), York. Привет, Massie. If you don't mind, may we go? My comrades seem anxious, and I must admit I would enjoy some of Louis' food."

"His gumbo is addictive, ain't it?" South giggled (England cringed at the mangling of his language), "M'kay then. Just put y'alls luggage on the ground and get into that bus right behind ya. Massie and York, help me get the stuff." The nations turned and started to file onto a bus that they had just noticed was there. However, they stopped moving once she asked for the other two teens to help her. Germany turned to the girl. "Are you sure? Zhat is an awful lot of luggage- are you sure you three can handle it?" 'Mass' rolled her eyes. "Positive. Now, get on the bus and sit while we move all y'alls' crap. Capice?" Germany nodded, amused- she obviously had no idea how heavy some of the bags and trunks were. They _did_ have to pack for over three weeks – it was only natural that they would be heavy. Most of the nations – the ones who didn't know them – were waiting for the teenage girls to ask for help. After all, they were human. They probably couldn't lift the majority of the luggage- and Denmark packed a trunk that was bigger than all three of them combined. They were human, so there was no way they could lift _that…_ _Right?_

 **Wrong.**

 _ **Dead. Freaking. Wrong.**_

The girls made quick work of the luggage, and not once did any of them ask for help. From the nations or each other. Things that some of the nations had trouble with, they carried with ease until only Denmark's trunk was left. Now, the nations _knew_ they would need help with that monster. The other four Nordics had to help him carry it in, so it was freaking heavy. Of course they would need help, at least from each other. But no.

'Mass' waved 'South' and 'York' onto the bus, and lifted up the trunk. Like, lifted it over her head and started walking with it towards the bus.

The countries could only gape. _The only person who has strength like this is…_

 _America.*_

The countries looked at each other, and came to a conclusion.

"Please don't tell me that every American has the Hamburger Bastard's super-strength."

"I hope not, aru!"

"Chill, dudes. Not all of us have Fath- I mean, America's strength. Only a few do, actually. Now, South is gonna be driving, so hold on." The countries looked towards the front of the bus to see Mass staring at them with amusement.

"Um- Ms. Mass-"

"Just Mass, Liet. We've been over this."

"Um- does Ms. South still drive like she used to?" "Yep. Nothing's changed." "WHAT?! Why is she driving then, eh?!" "Because Yorkie's blind, and a real bitch behind the wheel.* Also, I don't wanna drive."

What? York was blind? This is confusing… "That is not safe, da?" "Not at all, Big Brother." "This is gonna be AWESOME! Oh and Japan, if you thought Italy's driving was bad, you're gonna _hate_ this _."_

Japan and Germany paled. _A driver worse than Italy…_

"Ano… If she drives worse than Itary-san, _why_ is she driving? This is not safe. I want to get out of this death-car." "Japan, calm down! There's no way it can be that bad, aru."

Oh poor, naïve China. Poor countries that had no clue what they were in for.

AN: Done! I know it's not very long (At least, I don't think it is, but whatever), but here you go! Oh, and I used Google Translate, so the stuff in other languages is probably wrong. Sorry about that. I don't really have anything else. Also, yes, the characters are OOC. Also, I wanted to portray Belarus as more than some psychopath obsessed with Russia. My apologies. My _fucking_ apologies.

This is South Carolina, one of the Original 13. England is her other parent, so she shares some traits with him.

The most commonly spoken language in SC after English or Spanish is French

Most Americans know this, but Massachusetts and New York Have a huge rivalry thing going on

The most common language in New York after English or Spanish is Chinese

The most common language in Massachusetts after English or Spanish is Portuguese

Uh, hello? New York is the biggest cultural melting pot in the U.S., which is just a bigger cultural melting pot. She was originally called New Netherlands, before England kicked Netherlands out, so she shares some traits with him. She also shares some traits with England because of his former influence, and some traits with China and the Italys because of Chinatown and Little Italy. She is America's daughter, so she shares some traits with him, obviously. As I said before, she is the largest cultural melting pot with NYC, so she definitely has a few mannerisms and looks of other countries.

All of the Original 13 inherited America's strength. This has caused several… incidents. Ones that the states hope will never be brought up again.

Come on. It's no secret that New Yorkers are real assholes behind the wheel. And as to why she's blind, that will be explained later. But, I'll give you a hint. Her eyes were attacked.


	3. Welcome to the Heart Home

Welcome To The Heart Home!…

Hi! It's Nativa again. I had a problem with linebreaks in the first two chapters, and bullets in the second chapter, but I fixed it. I hope…

 ***** cough* Anyway…

Something I forgot to put in the earlier chapters was that this will be BROTHERLY/PLATONIC USUK. With America having 50+ kids, it would be to hard to make a romance with him and another country. If anything, this would be America/World. Which is even more awkward. What I meant earlier when I said that England was 'having trouble with his feelings for America' was that he wasn't sure what their relationship was like. In real life they have a great relationship, but in Hetalia it's more love-hate. Sorry if this confuses you, and I hope I didn't get your hopes up. I ship USUK, but pairings don't work very well with Statalia. Thank you KowaiiEmo for bringing this to my attention, as I could have sworn I put this is the prologue. Also, this will have America being a whole lot smarter. Also, I noticed some mistakes I made literally _right after I published_ this, so sorry about that. Anyway, let's move on.

Disclaimer: HETALIA STILL ISN'T MINE WHY ISN'T IT MINE DAMMIT

On with the story~ Ve~

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Most of the countries were terrified. The only ones who weren't were Prussia, Romano, and Italy, but that was only because Prussia loved dangerous terrifying stuff and the Italys were terrible drivers as well, so they were unaffected by the horror that was 'South's' driving.*

Lucky bastards.

On the other hand, the rest of the countries weren't doing so well. Like, at all.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?!"

"I AM TO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!"

"THIS IS TERRIBLE, ARU!"

"DO SOMETHING NORGE!"

"SEALAND HOLD ON TO ME!"

"YES MAMA!"

"THIS IS LIKE, TOTES SCARY!"

"MEIN GOTT HUNGARY DO SOMETHING!"

"VHAT DO YOU VANT ME TO DO?!"

"I WARNED YOU, NOW PREASE GET ME OFF OF THIS DEATH-CAR!"

"TERRIBLE DRIVING WAS _NOT_ INVENTED IN KOREA!"

The other teens weren't doing so well either, it seemed. 'York' seemed a bit green, but that was about it. 'Mass' on the other hand…

"Oh god, that's it. PULL OVAH EIGHT!"*

She did, and the countries were relieved. But seriously, anyone would be. Really.

Moving on from 'South's' terrible driving…

"That's it Eight, I'm driving." "I thought you didn't wanna drive, six." "'I'D RATHER DRIVE THAN DIE, DAMMIT! "Uh… guys?" "SHUT UP TWELVE!"

The countries were really starting to get concerned now. These… teens… were supposed to be their escorts, but they argued so much it was hard to imagine they'd get to the 'Heart Home' in one piece. Until a savior spoke up.

"Stop arguing or I tell Dela, eh." "You wouldn't." "Yes I would, eh. Now, stop arguing, Massie's gonna drive, and if you get along Dela will hear nothing. Keep arguing, and I tell both Dela _and_ Mitchie." "NO PLEASE DON'T!" "Sop arguing then, eh."*

The countries turned to stare at the nation they didn't realize was there. "Who the bloody hell are you?!" "He's _Canada_ you unawesome arschloch (Asshole)." The nations turned to stare at Prussia. "Bruder? Do you know this… Canadia?" "It's _Canada,_ eh." "West! How could you forget my Birdie?" "Oui! 'ow could you 'orrible people forget my petite Mattieu?" "My apologies, it seemed I forgot about you Canada. It won't happen again." "You say that everytime _Angleterre(?)_ , and yet it always happens." "Shut up, Frog."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Like Ten Minutes Later\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'Mass' grinned at the countries from the front seat and said, "Ok nations! In five minutes we'll be at the heaht home. The amazing heroine that is me will take you to Da- I mean, Amehica, when we arrive." England spoke up then. "Um… how do you know that we're countries? I've been wondering for a while." 'York' grinned at him. "That'll be explained soon, redback. Something you should know though. While _I_ don't hate you, some of my siblings do. Like Massie over there. I mean, I can't see her, but if I had to guess, I'd say she was glaring at you." The nations turned, and, sure enough, 'Mass' was glaring at England through the rear-view mirror. If looks could kill…*

"Ano… why does Mass-chan act so much rike America-san? I mean, the 'amazing heroine' comment just sounded rike him." "Oh. Well, Mass is-" South jumped up then, and yelled, "And If y'all fine folks just look ahead, you'll see the Heart Home! England, if you remember, this is the home America lived in when he was still your colony, with a couple of renovations! Suck it!" Ignoring the jab at England, except for England himself (his face turned red and he started sputtering), the countries turned to stare at the imposing brownstone mansion in front of them. It was about 7 stories tall, and was extremely wide. It was easy to imagine it having a hundred rooms, maybe more. The nations turned to stare at England.

"Why would you give America this when he was a _colony,_ aru?!

The former empire turned red and muttered, 'It wasn't _this_ big. A couple stories shorter, I think."

"THAT IS STILL TO MUCH TO GIVE TO A CHILD, ARU!"

'Mass' smirked at the nations and opened the door. As it slid open, she announced, "If you old-tamers ah done ahguan, we'he heah."

All three teens turned to the countries and said:

"Welcome to the Heart Home!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AN: Done! This has to be the fastest I've written a chapter….Even though it's pretty short … I was rushing though, so it probably sucks. I want to post as much as I can before I have to give up the computer. Also, the Boston accent is probably offensive. Sorry! Review! Criticize! I want to know what I can do better. Seriously. And if it makes you feel better, flame.

1) Ok, so I know that all people from South Carolina aren't bad drivers, but the only person I know from there is my friend Jackie, and she is _the most terrible driver i've ever met_. And I live in San Antonio, Texas, AKA the place where literally no one pays attention to road laws, so that's saying something. Also, if you don't like stereotypes, why are you watching Hetalia?

2) Another thing that I forgot to say earlier: when the states are upset with each other, they use their numbers instead of names. I don't know why, America just asked me to write this.

3) Delaware is the oldest, and cares for all the states. She can also be very terrifying, but in reality it's Michigan you don't wanna anger. Monster of the north people, monster of the north.

4) While the majority of the Original 13 either don't care about England, or just feel some dislike for him, there are three that feel _absolute hatred_ for him. You've met two, and I won't spoil the third…


	4. We hope You Survive Your Stay

...We Hope You Survive Your Stay.

It's Nativa! Again! Duh…

Okay, so let me get something straight here. I apologize for not putting that this was going to be platonic USUK in the prologue. That was my own fault, as I forgot to put it in here. But I do not appreciate getting at least 3 PMs of people saying, _Give us an America pairing_. It's not happening with this story, and if I make another story in this universe it won't happen in that story either. I might use FACE family or something. Or AmeBel… that might be cool… Anyway. this story is kind of writing itself, to be honest with you. I have no clue what's gonna happen next. And if you don't like the fact that I'm not really planning on doing an America pairing, just click away. It isn't that hard. Click away, and don't read this story. There will be _hints_ of past romances, like with Prussia and America (don't ask, it's an idea I had that'll be coming to light in a couple chapters), but that's about it. As I said if you don't like it, don't read the story. But don't spam my email. Moving on.

Disclaimer: I'm a 13 year old girl, so I don't own Hetalia WHY DON'T I OWN HETALIA

 ***** Scheming to get the ownership of Hetalia* *Remembers audience*

Uh… Sorry you had to see that..

On with the story~

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Five minutes later, the nations found themselves staring at the mansion while their so-dubbed 'tour guides', as 'South' put it, argued behind them.

Were they quite sure that this was America's house? It seemed very maturely and tastefully decorated, a far cry from what most of them thought of the young country. The gardens looked as if they were meticulously tended to, with flowerbeds and hedges and – was that a small lake? Dotting the horizon were some small sheds, a barn, and a parking garage. The house seemed even bigger up close, and the porch had small flags of multiple different countries, along with some flags that they had never seen before*. Example: there was a dark blue flag that proudly displayed the Big Dipper and the North Star; another that was white except for what looked like a big red X; and another that had a blue part with a white star, along with a thick red stripe and a thick white stripe.*

Now, if you look back to the countries guides, you will see them yelling at each other. Well, kind of. 'South' and 'York' were yelling at each other; 'York' just looked annoyed. Finally, she said, in a low tone of voice, "Shut. Up." The girls fell quiet. "I think I hear – yeah. AY YO PEACHES!"

 _Peaches? Who the hell is Peaches?_ Was pretty much the collective thought of the nations. Some of the more… paranoid nations were starting to get agitated. ' _What if this is a trap? I wouldn't put it past America… but some of his friends are here – so…'_ Um...Ms. York?" She turned to him. "Yes, Liet?" "Um – well… I, along with some of the others here, already know the drill and have all my paperwork signed. Can we go?" "Oh. Yeah, that should be fine." Belarus spoke up next. "Why did Amerika choose _now_ though?" This time, 'Mass' answered. "Family reunion. So all of us are here." "Oi!" This time, the teens all turned towards England. "What do you mean, _family reunion?_ Just who are you to America? And you told us our questions would be answered at the Heart Home. Well, here we are. _Answer them._ " 'South' winced and turned to 'Mass'. "That was a bad choice of words, wasn't it?" She turned to the nations and said, "Look – none of us are allowed to answer your questions right now. I have ta take you to Po- I mean, America, and _he_ can answer your questions. Good enough?" "For now. But who the bloody hell is _Peaches_?"

"I'm Peaches." Said a voice behind him.

The nations turned and found… another teen. Oh, joy. At this point, they were just hoping that he wasn't as crazy as the others seemed to be. Well most of them were. England just… paled and started stuttering. "Ano… Engrand-san? A-are you okay?" England stuttered for a couple of seconds before chocking out, "A-A-Alistair? How are you _here_?" Yes, this teen looked like his older brother Scotland. _Who he did not want the nations to see, at least not very often._ *

Now that the nations looked closer, they realized that he did look like Scotland. Just – darker. Dark red hair, dark skin, and dark green eyes, instead of bright red hair, light skin, and light green eyes. It was still easy to tell once you really looked.

The boy cocked his head. "Alistair? As in, Alistair Kirkland? That ain't me. I'm Georgia, but most people call me Peaches. You're England, 'ight?" "Yes, I am. But, Peaches? Georgia? Odd names for a boy.*" 'Peaches' stepped towards him threateningly, and his hand drifted towards his waistband. "You makin' fun o' my name, redcoat? I 'oughta-" 'York' paled and broke in. "Okay! Peach, why don't cha go put the bus in the parking garage." She said this all in one breath. 'Georgia' shrugged, and replied, "Yeah, okay. But just so jou know, 'es got 49 and 50 in 'is office." "Which ones?" "Snipers. 'es teachin' 'em how ta do paperwork, I think." "How mad would he get if Massie busted in there with nations that could see the paperwork?" "Not very. It's not anything important, I don't think. It's nothing about the nukes or which countries that they're aimed at."*

"Qoui?!"

"What?!"

"Que?!"

"Please tell me you are joking comrade."

"DUDE! THAT'S CLASSAHFIED IDIOT!" 'Mass' yelled, swatting 'Peaches' on his head. "OWW! CRAP! JESUS MASSIE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

She stopped, and 'Peaches' grinned sheepishly. "K then. Imma go take that bus to the garage. Oh, and by the way Yorkie, the Punk Four are rehearsing. Mexico's in the office. Also, Russia, I have no clue where the Magic Twelve are, so just go ta Da- I mean, America's office. Canada, if you wanna find some of your demons-" "They aren't demons, eh!" "Yes they are, just walk with them, they're near his office. Same with Prussia, as Sylvia's in the music room and I think Penn's blowin' somethin' up."

"Take the fuckin' cah Peach. Let's go nations."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

About five minutes later, inside the house, after going up an elevator to the seventh floor, the nations heard a strange _noise_. Or – song.

" _Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please.-"_

" _Even if in winter things tend to freeze.-"_

" _We've got the world mon-o-po-ly on trees-"_

" _And our country's bordered by three different seas!"_

" _Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please - "_

" _We invented the zipper, we've got expertise-"_

" _We made insulin to combat disease - "_

" _Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please!"_

" _Brits have got the monarchy,_

 _The US has the money,_

 _But I know that you wanna be Canadian!"_

" _The French have got the wine and cheese,_

 _Koalas chill with the Aussies,_

 _but I know that you wanna be Canadian!"_

" _Et si ce n'etait pas assez,_

 _On a duex langues officielles:_

 _L'anglais et le francais._

 _Ooh La La. (And if this was not enough,_

 _it has two official languages,_

 _English and French._

 _Ooh La La)"*_

The nations were searching for the source of this snog when they heard Canada squeak out, "M-maple! Get down from there!"

They looked up, and saw, on what looked like a large pipe running across the ceiling,… Two more teens, a boy and a girl.

Fucking. Perfect.

"I-I said get down from there, eh!" When did Canada become assertive? Or… noticeable, really.

The girl smirked. "You sure about that?" "YES!" "Okay."

She then stood on the pipe, and Canada blanched. "Wait! No! I didn't mean like tha-!" Too late. The girl jumped, did a flip in the air, and landed in front of Canada. "Maple! Never do that again, eh!" She rolled her eyes, saying, "Calm down old man. No harm do- Omph!" she never got to finish her sentence, for the boy jumped off the pipe as well, and kinda-sorta… landed on her back. "Get the hell off Brunswick!" "Sorry Nova!"*

The countries were using this time to analyze the children, and were _praying_ that they weren't as insane as the others… but didn't really have any hope.

The girl had long, light blond hair and bright violet eyes, and had a long curl sticking out of her hair – she looked about 14, so she was basically a mini female Canadia (Canada). The boy, on the other hand, had dark hair tied into a small ponytail, light brown eyes, and bushy-ish eyebrows. He seemed shyer than the girl, but around the same age. The three teens that they were already with were just laughing their asses off, until they heard,

"YORK! Get your ass over here, we're about to rehearse!" A boy, around the same age as the first four they met, but one thing stood out to the countries. The kid was basically a smaller England. The only difference was that his hair was a bit longer and his eyebrows less bushy. So yeah, he looked like England. Except.. England would never dress like that.

Meaning, this kid was wearing: Tight, ripped, black jeans; a tight leather jacket; a choker with a metal cross hanging from it; a tight dark blue shirt with a weird seal and a Latin motto and the word ' _Virginia_ '*; black shoes with tattered shoelaces; and had multiple piercings, three on his ears and two on his face. England and France were… surprised. This child looked much like England did during his punk stage. "Can it Gin. I was just with these guys." York said, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb at the countries. "Nations, this is Ginny." "DON'T CALL ME GINNY, YANK! Hang on..." He peered at the nations, and his gaze stopped on England. 'Mass' saw where his gaze went, sighed, and said, "Look dude, Ah hate him too, but we have to be civil." "WHY DO SO MANY OF YOU CHILDREN BLOODY HATE ME?!" York grinned. "We don't _all_ hate you, dude. Only three hate you, and you've met them: South, Mass, and Ginny*. There are ten more, me and Peaches-" "Peaches and I." "Whatever. Peaches and I included, that either dislike you or just don't care about you, but will probably insult you a bit." 'Mass' coughed and said, "As fascinating as this is, we should go. We'll stop by the studio on the way, though, listen ta what you guy's ah doin'. Let's go countries. Canada, you stayin' oh gahin'?" "Staying. I need to have a _talk_ with Nova about safety." "Kk. Onward!" And again 'Mass' led the nations.

A couple minutes later, as the countries were walking down a hallway (Hungary was holding Austria's hand so he didn't get lost), they passed by a door and the teens stopped. 'Ginny' grinned at them, and said, "This is one of the best bands you will ever hear. Let's go Yorkie!" He opened the door and stepped inside, leaving the door open for the countries to go through. "Go inside if you want, guys. There 're seats and stuff, but we're only gonna be here a couple minutes, so don't get comfortable." Taking 'Mass's' advice, the countries filed into the room and took seats. In the center of the room was a drum set, a soundboard, and a couple of electric guitars. 'York' went to the soundboard, and 'Ginny' picked up a red guitar. "Ve~ I thought York was blind." Italy said. 'South' smiled. "She is. But she memorized the soundboard so she didn't have to stop playing. Oh, here come Ari and Dela." 'Ari' and 'Dela' were two more girls, and although 'Dela' seemed the same age as the rest of the teens, 'Ari' looked younger – about 12 or 13. 'Dela' was tall, and had a sweet face and short, light blond hair, along with glasses and slightly bushy eyebrows. Basically, she looked like Sweden and Finland, but had a couple traits from both England and America. She headed over to the drums. 'Ari' looked a bit like Mexico: Same dark hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes, but she had traits from America as well, with glasses and a little curl at the top of her head.* She went and picked up the black guitar. "What kind of music do they play?" "Punk. Now hush, 'cause this is always a sight to see.

'Ginny' started strumming his guitar, and 'Ari' soon joined in. After a couple of seconds, 'Ginny' added his voice into the mix.

" _Don't wanna be an American idiot!"_

 _More guitar strumming, drums mixed in._

" _Don't wanna nation under the new media."_

 _Guitar and drums_

" _And can you hear the sound of hysteria?"_

 _Guitar and drums_

" _The subliminal mind fuck America."_

 _All four kids sang now_

" _Welcome to a new kind of tension,_

 _all across the alien nation,_

 _where everything isn't meant to be okay._

 _Television dreams of tomorrow,_

 _we're not the ones who're meant to follow,_

 _for that's enough to argue!"_

 _Guitar and drums_

 _Now 'York' was singing._

" _Well maybe I'm the faggot America!"_

 _Guitar and drums_

" _I'm not a part of a redneck agenda!"_

 _Guitar and drums_

 _'Ari' sang next._

" _Now everybody, do the propaganda!"_

 _Guitar and drums_

" _And sing along to the age of paranoia."_

 _Guitar and drums_

 _All four kids sang,_

" _Welcome to a new kind of tension,_

 _all across the alien nation,_

 _where everything isn't meant to be okay._

 _Television dreams of tomorrow,_

 _we're not the ones who're meant to follow,_

 _for that's enough to argue!"_

 _Guitar and drums_

 _Guitar solo (Ari)_

 _'Dela' sang_

" _Don't wanna be an American idiot!"_

 _'Ginny'_

" _One nation controlled by the media!"_

 _'York'_

" _Information age of hysteria!"_

 _'Ari'_

" _It's calling out to idiot America."_

 _All four_

" _Welcome to a new kind of tension,_

 _all across the alien nation,_

 _where everything isn't meant to be okay._

 _Television dreams of tomorrow,_

 _we're not the ones who're meant to follow,_

 _for that's enough to argue!"_

 _Guitar and drums._

'Mass' motioned for the nations to leave. They followed her out the door, silent for once. They were processing what they just heard.

Once they were outside, England turned to 'South'. "They seemed like some self-aware Americans." 'Mass' laughed humorlessly. "Self-aware? We're all self-aware, lobster-back*. Most of us Americans are smarter than we seem, including the one you're about to see."

Germany frowned. "What do you mean? America never seems very smart."

"My point exactly, Germany. It's always good to have a trump card. How do you think we won the Cold War? Or the Revolution, a fledgling country against an undefeated empire? Do you think America could have gotten to where he was without some brains? I thought not. You've all seen him be serious before, but just thought that those were just rare moments of maturity. Ask Russia what America can be like. Or Belarus, Liet, Canada, many Middle Eastern countries, Mexico, or Prussia for that matter. He's not always a shits-and-giggles guy. It's all a facade, you know. We have the largest military force in the world, our economy dwarfs yours, we _got to the fucking moon first,_ and, if one you pisses us off, can just block off your trade."

The countries were stunned. They all knew this, of course, but it was easy to forget with America's apparent stupidity. To learn it was all an act… well, let's just say that most of the countries decided to keep an eye on America from now on.

South broke in then. "Not to mention, he's been training us since we could walk."

"Ve~ what do you mean, bella?" "I'll show you." She walked over to a room with a red door and a diamond design in the center* and said, "Some of us have rooms on this floor. Those are the unlucky ones, in my opinion. But only five do, and they chose it, so… anyway. Moving on." The nations sweatdropped. She seemed… easily distracted. 'South' knocked on the door, shouting "Oi, open the door, Frog! I want you to show the nations something." France grinned and said, "That reminds me _Angleterre_ , many of these children look like you… You must have been very busy, non?" "What are you implying?!" "Well-" "Quiet, both of you!" 'Mass' hissed.

"Ark? ARK? OPEN THE FRICKEN' DOOR IDIOT!" The door opened slightly, and they heard a feminine voice say, "What 'chu want?" "I need you to show the nations sumthin'. Open the door." The door opened wider, and the nations saw the owner of the voice. Two were in shock. 15 years old, light blond hair, crystal blue eyes… she was the splitting image of…

"Jeanne?" She peered at France. "Yeah. That's me. Jeanne A. Jones, but most people call me Ark. Or Twenty-Five. You must be France. It's always nice to meet my patron country." "Quoi?" "That will be explained later." 'Mass' broke in hurriedly. She then turned to 'Ark' "They don't know yet. May we come inside?" "Sure. But not all y'all 're goin' to fit."

In the end, France, England, China, the Italys, Germany, Spain, and Japan fit in the room, while the Nordics, Sealand, South Korea, Austria, Hungary, and Poland looked in from the door. Belarus, Lithuania, Russia, and Prussia just waited outside, as they knew what was going to be shown and had seen it before.

'Ark' tied a blindfold around hear head and positioned herself in front of a target on the far side of the wall. She held her hand out, and 'Mass' gave her a belt of knives. 'Ark' tied it around her waist, took one out, and threw it.

 _Thwak!_

Bullseye.

'Mass' then motioned for France to come over, and set an apple on his head. "Turn around Ark. Apple on France's head, six o' clock." 'Ark' picked up another knife and…

 _Thwack!_

Speared the apple through the center and pinned it to the back wall.

'How the bloody hell did you learn to do that?!" "America. Like I said, he's been training us since we were _enfants_. Ark's good with knives, lot's of us are good with guns, the list goes on." "What has Amérique been training you for?" "War. He expects it. Plus, he wants us to be able to take care of ourselves incase he isn't around to protect us. But he's next door, so you can ask him in a second. Those of you that know the drill, are you staying or going." "I'm going. I want to speak to mien little birdies. Kesese." "Staying. Sunflower's in there, Da?" "I'm staying with Big Brother." "Um- Bela I think he's losing blood circulation… I'll stay with you guys." "M'kay then." 'South' went and knocked on a door across the hall. It opened and she gestured for them to follow. They all filed in and stared at the huge office, and then at America. Mexico was behind the desk with him, and they were both talking to two kids, about 10 years old. All four of them looked up, and America shot a look at Mexico. She nodded, grabbed the kids by both hands and walked to the side of the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

America P.o.V

America looked around his office. It was big, so he could yell at multiple states at once*. But now, back to the matter at hand. He looked at the nations in his office, sighed, and said, "I'm guessing you guys are wondering why you're here." "No, we were just here for some _bloody_ tea!" "Cut the sarcasm, Britain. I'm about to explain, so calm down. All of you, have a seat." They did, and he started right in. "So, all of you have been wondering about the weird kids that have been walking around, yes?" "Ja, we have. And they seem to know are names and country statuses, making them threats to international security. Care to explain?" "I'm getting to that dude. Has anyone figured out what's been going on? Due to names and everything?" Finland and Sweden raised their hands. "Nice! Well, these kids are mine." "What the bloody hell do you mean, _yours_?!" "I mean that they're mine, British dude. My kids." "Onhonhonhon. You must have been very busy the past couple decades." "Not like that. I mean, they're my states. Personified."

"EH?!"

"QUE?!"

"NANI?!"

"QOUI?!"

"Jesus! Calm down! I'm not the only one with 'em! Mattie – or Canada – has 'em too!"

"My _petite_ Mathieu has _enfants_?"

"Who did you think those kids were?! They were his provinces!"

"Ok. America-san has chirdren. I can dear with that. But who's who? Who were the ones we met?" America looked at 'Mass'. "You can explain. I'm not sure which ones they met. "K." She stepped up and started talking.

"I'm Massachusetts, AKA Boston M. Jones. South is South Carolina, AKA Caroline S. Jones. York is New York, or Addison N. Jones. Peaches is Georgia, or Jason G. Jones. The two kids with Canada are some of his provinces: Nova Scotia, or Nova S. Williams, and New Brunswick, or Ansel N. Williams. Ginny is Virginia, or Lance V. Jones. Dela is Delaware, or Tina D. Jones. Ari is Arizona, or Nayeli A. Jones. Ark is Arkansas, or Jeanne A. Jones. That covers all you've met so far, I think." Hungary gestured at the two kids with Mexico. "Vell, who are zhey?" Massachusetts looked over and grinned. "Those are Alaska and Hawaii. Well, half of Alaska and Hawaii. The boy being Hawaii, or Aka H. Jones, and the girl being Alaska, or Malvina A. Jones-Braginsky." The nations looked over at the kids, and most of them took a double take. The boy was basically a tiny Japan, just shorter hair and a darker complexion. The girl was a miniature Russia, with long silvery hair, violet eyes, and rosy cheeks. The nations felt a spike of fear. A mini Russia… But most were still surprised when, out of nowhere, Belarus kneeled to the ground and called out, "сланечнік (Sunflower)!" Alaska ran towards Belarus and tackled her into a hug. "Aunt Bela!" Tearing their eyes away from the sight, the nations turned towards America. "O-okay." Said Japan. "America-san has kids. Berarus is being sweet. I can kind of understand… I guess. But what do you mean by harf?" "Some of my states have more than one personification. Mostly ones that used to be countries. Texas has two, because they were a Republic for a while, Hawaii has three: The Hawaiian Kingdom, an adult, and then two more, kids. Vermont had two, because he was a country for a while, but his counterpart… It'll be explained later. California has two, because they were a Republic for a bit as well. Alaska has two because of how big the state is, and Pennsylvania has two as well." "Ve~ Why does Pennsylvania have two?" Italy asked. America smiled grimly. "Pennsylvania had a lot of Prussian influence. Once he was dissolved, that influence stopped, and a new personification was born. Most expected the old one to fade, but she's still around. She's probably in the music room with him right now actually." "That actually makes sense." Hungary said. "But vhy do zhey look so much like us?" Massachusetts grinned. "I'll explain. See, the more influence from a country we have, the more we look like them. Technically this makes us your kids. Have fun processing that!" Laughing hysterically, she ran out of the office. "'m k'y th'n. 'm'r'ca, c'n y'' 'xpl''n a b't m'r'?" "Sure. States are teens, except the Alaskas and the two little Hawaiis, who are physically ten. Territories are toddlers. My old territories, now countries, AKA Palau, Micronesia, the Marshall Islands, and the Philippines, know. So does Cuba, actually. All of 'em are here. Family reunion." "Erm… Cuba hates you America-san. Why wourd he be at your famiry reunion?" "Most of us think of him as a cousin, so he has almost no choice in coming." "Okay..."

"So, I'm gonna have to give you a couple guides. I think… He leaned toward a microphone on his desk. "This is an intercom." He explained. Pressing a button, he spoke. "Delaware and Arizona, come to the office. _Now._ " The nations heard footsteps, and the door swung open. "I swear I didn't do anything!" Shouted Ari. "Who needs to be punished?" asked Dela. _Oh God… more crazies._

After explaining everything to the states Ari turned to America. "Have they filled out their paperwork?" He snapped his fingers. "I knew I was forgetting something! Those of you with paperwork filled out may leave and search for your favorites. Dela, go get the paperwork." Lithuania, Alaska, Belarus, and Russia left, and Delaware went to a filing cabinet. She pulled out a stack of papers, and set one in front of each nation. "Sign these, and then read them." The nations signed, and then started reading. "Aiyah! What is this, aru?! ' _America is not responsible to any injuries_ '?! _'If you make someone cry, scream, or uncomfortable America takes no responsibility for what their siblings may do'_?! ' _If you try to kidnap or take back one of the states, you are responsible for your actions and will be_ _ **punished**_ _accordingly'?!_ What the hell, aru?! _"_ "It's just precautions. Girls, start the tour."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few minutes and one punch later, the nations were in the hall again. Their guides turned to them and chorused, "Welcome to the Heart Home!" And then suddenly…

 _ ***BANG**_ _*_

 _*CRASH*_

" _MY HAIR!"_

" _THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS!"_

" _...We hope you survive your stay."_

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

A/N: Done! I hope you enjoyed that! I worked my ass off to get it to you. It's late, but the length should make it up to you. Also, to anyone wondering about Massie's accent, it only shows up sometimes. Review! They fuel me.

1: State flags.

2: My attempt at describing the Alaska, Alabama, and Texas flags.

3: Georgia was founded by the Scots

4: Georgia peaches, dude. Delicious.

5: OK AMERICA DOES **NOT** HAVE NUKES AIMED AT OTHER COUNTRIES HOLY SHIT

6: This song is called 'Canadian, Please" and you need to see it if you haven't

7: Canadian provinces are frickin' weird, man.

8: Virginia flag

9:The 'We hate England!' Trio

10: Heritage will be explained later

11: We are, actually. Most of us know how crappy it can be here, and are smarter than we act. Fear us.


	5. Memories of Days Long Past

**Memories of Days Long Past**

Nativa! Hi! Thanks for the comments and follows and stuff. I can't believe you people actually like this stuff. You must be even more capital-C Crazy than me. Anyway, whatever. Here's a new chapter for you. Much angst, so get ready.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Yet. Kesesesese…

Now, on with the story~

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ano… not to be rude… but why are you three stirr here?" Japan asked, looking at Belarus, Russia, and Lithuania. "America-kun said you courd reave, so..."

Russia smiled, causing fear to strike the hearts of most nations. "Malvina wanted to observe. Apparently Hawaii wants to do the same, Da?"

They turned to look at the boy trailing behind them. He was kind of just... watching. Eyes narrowed, he seemed unhappy that they were there.

"Um. Who're they watching, exactly?" England asked. Ari was the one who answered, surprisingly.

"You guys, of course." She said, rolling her eyes. "They're scoping you out for their other halves. Well, one of you. They are checking all of you out," She continued, "But mostly Japan."

"O-okay..." Said nation responded slowly. "Why _me_ exactry, Arizona-chan?"

"Well… I'm honestly not sure I should tell you."

"Terr me, prease."

She sighed. "World War Two."

"Nani?"

"World War Two. You invaded Alaska and attacked Hawaii, but it was their other halves that got injured. They were territories, so they don't remember much, as they were toddlers. But I remember."

They stared at her. "Yes- You definitely didn't sound crazy there." Said England. "What do you mean, _you remember_? What has that got to do with anything?"

Della smiled. "That's Nayeli's power!" She chirped. "Well, one of 'em. She can see memories, and can store 'em. She collects memories from the territories every so often. So she can see the memories of those days."

"I can show you, if you want me to." Arizona offered. "It's possible, you know. I can take you to that time. Do you want me to?"

"Well..." France said warily "If there's anything I learned from _Angleterre_ , it's that this so-called magic can go crazy."

"Well, this isn't his magic." Arizona said, crinkling her nose. "Our magic – The powers of the Magic Twelve – are different from his curses. _Completely_ different."

"Wait just one moment." England said, raising his hands in a 'Time Out' gesture. "Do you mean to tell me that some of you states can preform _magic_?"

"Yeah- A group of us, the Magic Twelve, can. Me, Ginny, and the other halves of Alaska and Hawaii included."

"Bu-But America always said he never believed in magic!"

"No." Arizona corrected "He said he didn't believe in your 'friends'. And I don't either, in all honesty. 'Flying Mint Bunny'? Seriously?"

"He's real!"

"Whatever you say. But yes, he believes in magic. He can do it himself after all."

England and Norway's heads swiveled up. " _What?_ " They hissed in unison. ' _America could join the Magic Trio!'_

The other nations were in varying degrees of shock, and were kinda just stuttering variations of 'what?'.

Delaware scowled. "Yes, Pops can do magic. Now, do you want my darling little sister to show you the memories, or not?" The nations agreed, and Ari sat on the floor like she was meditating. Soon, a silver light enveloped the countries, and they slumped to the floor, one by one.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _When the countries awoke, they were on a beach. Arizona, Alaska, Hawaii, and Delaware were already there, and they were watching some people playing in the sand. Looking closer, they saw that it was a smaller Hawaii and two others. A girl with long, curly brown hair, tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and a little curl at the top of her head, who looked about three years old. With a jolt, the nations realized they were seeing Hawaii's other half. The other one was a woman, with long, curly black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and a soft smile. "_ The Hawaiian Kingdom _," they remembered America saying. This must be her, then. Hawaii's other parent. The Hawaiian Kingdom._

" _What the hell!" The countries whipped their heads around to Denmark after his exclamation – and noticed that he was see-through._

 _Quickly, the countries looked at each other, then at themselves. All of them were transparent._

" _Nice of you to wake up." A new voice said. "This is_ my _memory, 'cause all my sister remembers is pain."_

 _They turned to the voice. "Hello." England kneeled down. "You are Hawaii, right?"_

 _The boy nodded. "Yes. But I prefer my human name, Aka. It means '_ noble' _in our language*."_

" _That's a strong name. Now, you say this is your memory?"_

" _M-hmm. After the bombs, my sister's memory is dark. All black. But shush, it's about to start."_

 _Taking his word for it, the countries settled down on the sand._

 _The girl – Leilani*, according to Delaware – ran around in circles on her chubby little legs. "Look at the sky! The flowers! Pretty! Big Brother, get up and play with me!"_

" _I'm building a sandcastle! Wait a bit, Leelee!"_

" _Pleeeeaaaase!" She whined, making puppy-dog eyes._

" _Almost done… finished!"_

" _Yay! Now, up! Run with me!"_

" _Okay, okay! You're so pushy!"_

 _Laughing, the kids ran around together in the surf, splashing at each other and kicking up sand. "Children!" The Hawaiian Kingdom called. "Come here!"_

 _The children ran over to her, chanting, "Mama! Mama!"They took up residence at he side, sitting on her legs and skirt. She smiled and placed flower crowns on both of their heads._

" _There, now." She said, smoothing out their hair. "My little prince," She kissed Aka's head "and my little princess." She kissed Leilani's head._

 _The kids giggled, and their mom joined them. Suddenly, the laughter stopped. All three personifications sat with their heads turned towards the sky. Aka tugged on his mother's skirt. "Mama, I-I-"_

" _Hush, Aka. I know."_

 _Leilani turned toward H.K. "Somethings gonna happen Mama. Something bad. Over there." She pointed out to sea._

 _Aka turned to his mom. "But Mama… All that's out there is -"_

"Pearl Harbor." _She whispered, her face white as a sheet. "Oh, God." She said, standing up. She started walking inland. "I have to warn Al!"_

 _The kids looked at each other, and ran to catch up. "Why do you have to warn Daddy?" Aka demanded. "What's going on?" H.K. kneeled down to her children._

" _You two know of the war in Europe, yes?" They both nodded. "And you know how your father wants us to stay out it because of the Great War, yes?" they nodded again. "Well, the other countries want your father to join the war. And you are a secret, so they don't know you exist. They think that attacks just hurt Daddy. They do not know that we feel it too. So, some countries seem to have decided to attack your dad, so he will have no choice but to join in. Now, he is biased towards the Allies, so the Axis powers will most likely try to attack. We think they'll start with military bases. It looks like they'll attack the first one soon. I have to warn your father!"_

 _Aka turned to his sister. "They're going to attack Pearl Harbor!" he tried to tug her toward their mother, but she just stared off into the sea._

" _Planes." she whispered. This got the other's attention. H.K turned around._

" _what?"She whispered, her breath catching._

" _Planes." said Leilani faintly. "Big ones. Flying to Pearl Harbor."_

 _The countries heard a scream, and then saw the explosion. They could_ feel _the blast._

 _And then Leilani started screaming_

 _**WARNING- THIS IS KIND OF INTENSE. ANOTHER NOTE WILL BE AT THE END OF THIS MEMORY**_

 _She had her hands pressed against the top half of her face, and blood was leaking through her fingers like tears._

" _B-big brother? W-where are you?"_

" _I'm here Leelee."_

" _I – I can't see you. Hurts… my people…_ our _people… dying. Wh-Where are you?_

" _I'm right here."_

 _The nations could see that, although H.K had a large gash on her leg and Leilani was in a state, Aka was relatively unscathed. He had a small cut on his arm, but nothing major. Leilani on the other hand…_

" _Leelee."  
"B-Big Brother."_

" _Take your hands away from your face."_

" _D-don't want to. Hurts..."_

" _Take your hands away from your face, child!" H.K. said sternly. Shaking, Leilani pulled her hands away from her eyes. The nations were immediately horrified._

 _Where her eyes were was just a gash. And suddenly America's rage against Japan made so much more sense._

 _**MEMORY OVER**_

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"Oh, Kami." Japan sat with his head in his hands. "I attacked and scarred a chird." Soft feet padded over to him.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!"

"Look at me."

He looked up and stared at Aka. "Why are you comforting me? I hurt your sister, and your mother!"

"Yeah, you did. But it was war, and you had no choice, and what we did to you was _way_ worse. If anything, there are two states here who should be begging your forgiveness."

"What do you mean?"

Aka turned to Arizona. "Show him a bunch of memories. _That_ bunch."

"You sure?"

"Hai."

She once again knelt on the floor, and the nations felt their consciousness fading away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _South and Arkansas were walking down a hall, unaware of small feet following them._

" _What's going on, Caroline? Everyone's being all secretive, and I hate it." Arkansas said._

 _South shook her head. "I don't know either. But I heard some states talking about," She lowered her voice "_ Project Manhattan."

 _Ark's eyes widened. "What? No way! Dad would never let that happen! He doesn't want to use it."_

 _South rolled her eyes. "It was Addison and Tina. They want revenge. They have a meeting with some higher-ups, I gathered. They aren't telling Pops, and I'm willing to bet his boss isn't about to either."_

 _They both shook their heads, and the countries watched, from behind a small Aka._

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

 _Alaska was sitting in what looked like an infirmary. She was holding hands with a small boy as bandages were wrapped around his head. The boy was darkly tanned, with a shock of brown hair and dark blue eyes. Alaska's other half, Dimitri according to Aka._

 _He was being wrapped up by a girl with light brown hair, tanned, and deep brown eyes. She made shooing motions at Alaska and said crossly, "He'll be_ fine _Malvina. Go. Run along. I'll send him back to you when I'm finished with his back. Now, leave."_

 _Alaska nodded once, then turned and ran out of the infirmary. She ran down a hallway, turned right, and skidded to stop. Slowly, she crept back around, and the nations moved forward to see what she was watching. Delaware and New York were talking._

" _Calm down Tina. This is the best thing to do! He won't surrender, and we shouldn't be in more war right now. Plus, we all heard what he told Father – he'll never surrender unless we do something. You were rooting for this before!"_

 _Dela ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah, you're right. I'm still not looking forward to his reaction though."_

" _Yeah, I know. I'm not lookin' forward to Dad busting our chops* either." York grinned._

" _Jesus, Adi! I'm not talking about him. You're whistlin' dixie*. I'm talking about Confederacy."_

 _They both shuddered, and York said, "Well that's why he isn't going to find out, right? Not until it's over."_

" _Right."_

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

 _America was sitting in his office with his head in his hands. York and Dela were sitting on chairs in front of him, shifting uncomfortably. America looked up and pinned his eyes on them._

" _So,-" he started._

" _We're sorry!" They cried, jumping over the desk and tackling him into a hug._

 _They started crying. "We're sorry!"_

" _We feel so bad now that it's over!"_

" _I don't know why!"_

" _We wanted to rub it in everyone's faces,"_

" _The fact that we pretty much ended this,"_

" _But now,"_

" _WE DON'T!" they wailed together._

" _So, you're apologizing?"_

" _Yes…?"_

" _You've depleted our resources, went against my orders, and after Hiroshima, I thought you would know better. I gave permission for Hiroshima, and you went behind my back with Nagasaki. However, it's not me you should be worried about."_

" _It isn't?" York asked slowly._

" _No."_

" _Then-"_

" _It's your mother."*_

 _The blood drained out of their faces._

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

" _Aleutian Islands campaign?" A boy-version of Arizona - "New Mexico." Arizona said – asked._

" _Yeah." Arizona said. "Japanese forces are invading. Poor bastards. Dimitri's gonna wipe the floor with him."_

 _They shook their heads._

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

The nations were confused. "Ve~What did you mean Arizona?"

Japan coughed. "I can answer that question." He said sheepishly. "My imperiar forces were armost decimated. I rost badry.*"

Dela coughed, increasing the awkwardness. "Well, this was fun. But I think we should hurry. Something tells me that this peace is gonna be shattered soon.

Just then, a screaming teen ran into the room.

Dela really should have given them more warning.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Welp! That's a… thing. I hope you like this! I hope it's not too short... Oh, and don't think I'm making excuses or whatever for what we did to Japan, because that was horrible. Sorry if the characters are OOC.

Ok, two things. 1: should I keep doing the accents? I don't know if I should. 2: I want to do a sort-of dark version of this story. More twisted and creepy, but not 2p!talia. Let me know in the reviews!

Terms

1\. True

2: Means 'Heavenly flower of love'. I should know, it's my middle name.

3: 40s slang. Means getting yelled at.

4: More 40s slang; means getting something wrong.

5: To be explained

6: This happened


	6. Are All These Kids Freaking Crazy?

Are All Of These Kids Freaking Crazy?

A/N: New chapter! Now, I'm convinced you're all insane. How can you like this? Whatever, it helps my self esteem. Thanks!

Oh, and forget what I said about pairings in the prologue. This story is writing itself at this point. I'm putting some HRE/Germany theory in play! I didn't think I would, but whatever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but it will happen soon. Fusosososososo…

Now on with the story!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Dammit Tina! More warning next time!" Ari scolded.

The teen- a girl – ran in and was kinda-sorta… screaming her freaking head off.

"Nayeli! HELP!" she ran around screaming. Ari stepped close and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mavis- what's wrong?"

"Aksel! Kerry! And I messed up Eryk's hair!"

Ari and Dela stepped back and stared at the girl with wide eyes. They stepped back.  
"You're on your own." They chorused.

The girl screamed again and ran down a hallway.

"'ho was zhat, mon cheri?" France asked, looking after the girl.

Ari grinned. "That was Mavis. The modern half of Pennsylvania."

"Vhy vas she screaming, exactly?" Germany said, fearing for the poor girl. She seemed very terrified.

"Wait- hang on. Five, four, three, two-"

Three kids ran in, and the nations were scared. One looked like Russia, just a smaller build, slanted eyes, and light blonde hair that was tied into a short ponytail. Another looked like Poland- the nations honestly weren't sure whether they were male or female. Shoulder-length blonde hair(that was very singed), teal eyes, and a light yellow knee-length skirt with a pale purple blouse. The last was a girl who looked like Germany, just darker blue eyes and _long_ blond hair that went to her hips.

The nations heard an odd little whimper, and looked around for the noise. Then they looked to Russia.

The Slavic nation was pressed up against the wall, his eyes wide in terror. Alaska wasn't holding his hand anymore, and was instead speed-talking to Aka and Lithuania, who both seemed slightly concerned for Russia. Speaking of, he was slowly trying to inch out of the room. The girl's head swiveled toward him and hissed, _"Move and that pipe of yours is gonna be shoved up your-"_

"Kerry!" The Russian/German/Asian(?) chided. "He is unimportant right now, and do you want to explain that to Dad? Oh, hello Auntie."

"Hello Aksel. Why are you trying to kill Mavis."

"She blew up my closet."

"She _ruined_ my hair!"

"She destroyed a patch of my corn!"

"Yo!" The kids turned towards Dela. "Don't hurt her _too_ bad. Do you _want_ to have to explain that?"

'Kerry' snorted. "I'm not afraid of Pops."

Ari grinned. "She's not talkin' 'bout Dad. Or any ex-nations. I betcha she's talkin' about Ohio. Or Mom. We all know we don't want _her_ pissed."

"We'll keep that in mind. Where did she go?"

Arizona pointed down the left hallway. "Over there. Down Celeste's hallway."

He nodded at her in thanks, and the three headed down that hall.

"Now," Ari turned to Dela, "What are we going to do about tours? This is a large group, so… four groups?"

Dela counted them off. "One, two, three… Twenty-one in total. Three groups. Who's most level-headed?"

"Someone who we've got easy access to? Either Eliza or Dominik."

Dela started pacing. "Well, Eliza is one of the Original 13, and that may not go over too well with the limey being here, but she is generally more well-behaved than Dominik. Dominik does not have any real enemies here, but can be hot-headed…. Let's go with..."

"Dominik."

"Agreed."

"Let's just hope this goes well."

"Well, at least he'll keep Mavis from getting murdered."

"Would it really be that bad?"

"Nayeli!"

She shrugged. The states seemed to have forgotten that the nations were in the room.

"Vould jou mind explaining a bit?" Austria asked. He, along with several other countries, was starting to get annoyed.

Arizona smiled sheepishly at the nations, "Yeah, sorry about that. Penn isn't exactly the calmest one here. But what we're gonna do is put y'all into three groups of seven, Take you around this floor, as it's at the top, meet back here, go down, and repeat on the next floor. That good?"

"I suppose zhat is acceptable. Who is this 'Dominik' you keep going on about?"

"Dominik is Ohio. I'm gonna call him right now. This is the easiest way, as his room is right underneath here."

"What are you going to-" Poor England. It seems unlikely that he will ever finish a sentence.

Dell started stomping on the floor. And, did I mention she was wearing heeled boots? Yeah. It was _loud_. She kept that up for a few minutes, and stopped. She turned toward a corner of the room, and the nations saw a staircase that they hadn't before.

"W-were those stairs here before?..." England asked, confused. _'That was most definitely not here before'_

Ari looked at them quizzically. "No." she said. "Duh. Why would it have been there earlier?"

England turned to Dela, but she had the same look on her face as Ari.

"Okayy…." He said slowly.

Suddenly, footsteps erupted from the staircase.

A teen with light brown hair tied into a ponytail ran into the room, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Hungary and Prussia were hit with déjà vu.

"WHY, pray tell, are you BANGING ON MY CEILING?"

Ari took in a deep breath and started talking very fast. "I'm-sorry-Dominik-we-need-help-with-showing-the-nations-around-and-need-to-split-them-into-groups-please-don't-kill-me."

"What?" Ohio frowned. "Slow down. I can't understand you."

"Sorry about the noise, it was Tina."

"Hey!"

"It was. Anyway, we need to split the nations up, and you're the best person for the job."

Ohio frowned. "Why me? Eliza's somewhere on this floor."

Dela pointed her thumb at England. "Eyebrows."

"Oh yeah, that could turn out bad. Or good, but you never know."

"Exactly."

The turned back to the nations, and Ohio turned back, revealing deep green eyes.

"Okay!" He started "As you already know, my name is Dominik or Ohio, and you can call me whichever. My full name is Dominik O. Jones, and I was the seventeenth state. I heard the plan already, but are we taking them to the back house?" The question was directed to Ari.

"Yeah." She said, and turned to the nations. "But first, I need to view y'all's memories, make sure you don't mean any harm. Exceptions to this rule are: Russia, Bella, Liet, and Italy."

"Ve~" Italy frowned. "Why me?"

"I meant, _South_ Italy."

Romano's head snapped up. Why him? It wasn't like he…

Knew them…

Or…

did he?

As Romano was struggling with this, the nations were furious, and a chorus of protest rose up. Like...

"Why the bloody hell is _he_ exempted?"

"Aiyah! I don't want anyone viewing my memories, aru!"

Yeah, things like that.

"Deal with it!" Ari snarled. "He's exempted because I said so! We trust him!"

Oddness of this statement aside, the nations were still concerned.

"How can you even _do_ that, aru!?"

Arizona gave a grim smile, and looked directly at Romano. "That's one of my powers, as Tina said earlier. I can view or manipulate someones memories. Or," She closed her eyes for a second. And opened them to look at Romano with double the force. Like, he was expecting lasers to fly out of her eyes at any minute.

" _I can take them away."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And so, the memories were viewed. But only because the states threatened to beat them into submission and Russia and Belarus were glaring at them from over the teens shoulders.

After each nation, Ari seemed to grow sadder. She also seemed to grow… older. She was more hunched over after each memory viewing, and looked liable to pass out. Finally, she moved to the last one. Germany.

She looked into his eyes, and her own glowed silver. He was unable to look away. He was put into a dream-like trance. Finally, the connection was broken.

Ari stumbled away from him, panting. Her eyes were brown again, and she seemed worse for wear. She stumbled over to Italy, and gripped the front of his uniform. Her eyes started to glow again.

"Nee- te-ll some-ing. Am-sia" Italy was scared, and the nations could see it, Germany especially. He was looking around frantically, and seemed to be panicking. Ari spoke again.

"Holy Rome..."

Her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ahahahaha aren't I terrible? No really, I think I am. Sorry for leaving you with this cliff-hanger. Oh wait- no I'm not. Sorry about not being sorry? Idk what to tell you.

Anyway, I'm still waiting about last weeks questions. I need at least five reviews on each before I do this.

For those of you who didn't see last week's things,

1: should I keep doing the accents?

2: I kinda wanna try a darker version of this story. More twisted and creepy, but not 2p!talia,

Let me know, dudes.

Is this too short? Or too long? I got a PM saying my chapters were too long, so…

Anyway, there's nothing I really need to explain. Later dudes!


	7. Wait, What?

Wait, What?

*Sobbing loudly* OMG I'm sorry this is late _frick._ I lost my flash drive and only found it Friday so I'm trying my best to do this, and I'm moving so no WiFi in my house and I'm not sure when this'll be posted I'm _sorry._

Moving on. Anyway, this chapter will (Hopefully) clear up some questions you've go about the states, including (some) ages, lineage, rivalries, and history. Also, I messed up last chapter, and mentioned Prussia. Sorry...

Disclaimer: Still female? Yep. Has there been an announcement declaring me the owner of Hetalia? Nope. I don't own anything other than the states, provinces, ex-nations (besides Prussia), and some OC countries like Mexico.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Three minutes and five slaps later, Ari was still passed out. And Austria, Hungary, and Italy were _freaking the fuck out._ Italy was speaking fast and looked like he was about to cry, in all honesty.

" _What-was-she-saying-about-Holy-Rome-please-what-"_

and the like. Soon, though, Ohio seemed to actually pay attention, got worried, and tried to prevent him from thinking about it too much.

"Look, Italy. I-I don't wanna sound rude, but please don't take what she said to heart. She shouldn't have tried to view so many memories at once. When she takes in too many memories, her mind can't process it. She starts babbling. Like now. Why don't you sit down. It looks like you need it."

The nations blinked, and noticed that they were surrounded by fluffy-looking couches. _Okay…_

They sat down, and China decided to ask a question.

"What is it with this house, aru? Appearing couches and a teleporting staircase? This is not normal, aru!"

Ohio looked at him as if he had two heads, and his gaze started to darken. Hungary realized why this kid looked familiar. He looked like how she did as a child, when she thought she was a boy. She wondered if he had a frying pan like she did.

"What exactly are you trying to imply, _Zhongguo*?_ "

"Exactly what I said, aru! This place isn't _normal!_

Oh, poor China. Things are just gonna get a lot worse from here on out.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

-Romano P.o.V.-

Soon enough, all the bastards were seated. Romano just glared. These 'states' made him pissed, confused, and uneasy. First, calling him Italy? That was something no _countries_ ever did. Second, him being exempted from the memory viewing? Third, the whole 'We trust him!' thing. What the _fuck_ is going on? Not to mention everything _else_ that was going on. Appearing staircases, and furniture? And the kids seemed confused when they pointed out that it wasn't normal.

The thing that freaked him out the most, though, was how Arizona looked directly at him when she explained how her powers worked. The whole, _'I can take away memories'_ bit was creepy.

Just what the fuck is going on?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The nations were all turned to look at the two states, waiting for an explanation. Delaware cleared her throat and sighed.

"I'm guessing you would like some more information."

"Yes, that would be quite nice!" England snapped.

Ohio glared. "Watch it, dude. I'm guessing the orientation video will work, Tina?"

"Yeah. Let me just turn it on."

Dela walked over to a TV _that was most definitely not there a few seconds ago what the_ _ **hell**_ **.** She pressed a button, and the TV glowed to life.

"Now, shut up and watch the video."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _'Hello, and welcome to the Heart Home.'_ Began a narrator- a female, slightly sarcastic voice*.

 _'First, I shall give you a quick introduction to the states, including their name and a brief history.'_

 _An image of Dela came onto the screen._

 _'This is Delaware, or Tina D. Jones, the first state to join the Union. As a result, she is the oldest, and very protective of her younger siblings, especially the rest of the Original Thirteen. She used to be the colony of New Sweden, so she has some of Sweden's and Finland's genes. As she was also part of the Original Thirteen, she also shares England's genes. She's America's daughter, so his genes are there too, obviously. She, like the rest of the Original Thirteen, has a slight fear of England, and North American strength*. She is also a master sniper, like Finland.'_

 _An image of a girl with short, choppy, dark brown hair with a side curl, deep brown eyes, and a conceited smirk filled the screen. She looked a lot like Austria._

 _'This is the modern half of Pennsylvania, or Mavis P. Jones. As she is the_ _ **modern**_ _half, she does not have a fear of England, or any of his genes, or America's super-strength. She is loud, outgoing, brash, self-centered, and dating Ohio. Her personality is what it is to make up for her other half. She is like Austria at heart, as she has the highest Austrian population.'_

 _An image of a girl with slightly thick eyebrows, pale skin, red eyes, and white hair tied into a loose bun filled the screen._

 _'This is the older half of Pennsylvania, or Sylvia P. Jones. The second state to join the Union, se shares England's genes, along with Prussia's. She respects and fears England, and has North American super-strength. She used to be wild, brash, and vulgar, much like Mavis-'_

 _An image of her with a musket and covered in mud filled the screen, and she was cackling loudly. She had the smirk and eyes of Prussia, and her hair was loose and flowing wildly down her back._

 _'-but after Prussia got dissolved and Mavis was born, she calmed down a lot and started acting more like Austria, but is still Prussian at heart. She used to be dating Ohio, but he moved on to Mavis after Prussia was dissolved*. Sylvia is secretly jealous of her._

 _Mavis feels bad about being born sometimes, as she took just about everything away from Sylvia, and is the reason Sylvia is fading away, just like their Vati(Daddy), Prussia.'_

France, Spain, Hungary, Austria, and Germany sat up straight in their seats, feeling confused and worried.

 _This is why she tries to make her personality as close as possible to Sylvia's old one.'_

 _An image of a boy who looked like Italy with thickish eyebrows and a scowl popped up._

 _'This is New Jersey, or Giovanni N. Jones, the third state to join the Union. He has a large Italian heritage, so shares genes with the three Italy brothers. He also respects and fears England, and has North American strength, like the rest of the Thirteen._

 _An image of Georgia filled the screen._

 _'This is Georgia, or Jason G. Jones, the fourth state to join the Union. He was founded by Scotland, so shares genes with him, England, and America, but also a few with Korea. He both respects and fears England. Many people call him Peaches.'_

 _A picture of a girl with blond hair pulled into pigtails, emerald green eyes, and a scowl came onto the screen._

 _'This is Connecticut, or Grace C. Jones, the fifth state to join the Union. She shares genes mostly with England and America, but also with France. She does act like England sometimes, but doesn't really care about him._

 _An image of Mass filled the screen._

 _'This is Massachusetts, or Boston M. Jones, the sixth state to join the Union. She acts like America, and inherited much of his rebellious nature. While she does hate England, she also respects and fears him. She actually has lung problems from the burning of Charleston, and a scar over her heart from the Boston Massacre. She has a 'friendly' rivalry with New York.'_

 _A boy who looked like America with slightly shaggier hair, preppier clothes, and no glasses filled the screen._

 _'This is Maryland, or John M. Jones, the seventh state to join the Union. You'd think he'd be a girl, but nope! He and Virginia have a 'thing'. He shares genes with England and America.'_

 _South came up onscreen._

 _'This is South Carolina, or Caroline S. Jones, the eighth state to join the Union. She hates England, but respects and fears him all the same. She and her brother have a bit of a rivalry. Some states distrust her, as she started the Civil War.'_

 _Another girl with dirty blond hair and teals eyes came onto the screen. She was grinning and holding up a peace sign, and had a large coat on._

 _'This is New Hampshire, or Eliza N. Jones, the ninth state. She shares genes with America, England, and Canada.'_

 _An image of Virginia filled the screen._

 _'This is Virginia, or Lance V. Jones, the tenth state to join the union. He shares genes with England, America, and France. He is very possessive over Maryland. He is part of a group called the Magic twelve, and deals with curses and telekinesis._

 _An image of York filled the screen._

 _'This is New York, or Addison N. Jones, the eleventh* state to join the Union. Part of the Original Thirteen, she used to be 'New Netherlands', so she shares genes with him. She also has a large Italian and Chinese population, so she shares genes with the two of them. She is the biggest cultural melting pot in the U.S., which is just a bigger cultural melting pot, so she also shares genes with many other countries. She has lung problems because in the American Revolution, England torched half of her state. She doesn't hold any grudges- she, like the rest of the Thirteen, respects and fears him. She lost her sight during 9/11, as the Twin Towers were her eyes.'_

Many countries were silently judging England at this point.

 _A boy with golden blond hair and teal eyes came up on screen._

 _'This is South Carolina, or Noah S. Jones, the twelfth state to join the Union. He does respect his sister, but does_ not _go along with whatever she says. They have a friendly rivalry.'_

 _A short girl with dirty blond hair and green eyes popped up._

 _'This is Rhode Island, or Rachel R. Jones, the 13_ _th_ _state to join the Union. She may seem weak, but she wasn't trained by Prussia for nothing- she packs one hell of a punch'_

 _A boy with golden blond hair and light blue eyes came onto the screen._

 _'This is Vermont, or Lucas V. Jones, the 14_ _th_ _state to join the Union. He is the 'modern' half, but the Old Vermont, who was a country, faded away two years ago._

A few more states passed by.

 _An image of the girl that Russia seem scared of popped up._

 _'This is Indiana, or Kerry I. Jones, the 19_ _th_ _state to join the Union. She has a large German heritage, so she shares some of his genes. She despises Russia, as he aimed a nuke at her during the Cold War. She took matters into her own hands, so to speak, and no one really knows what happened- Russia won't talk about it.'_

Two states later.

 _An image of the state that looked like Poland came up._

 _'This is Illinois, or Eryk I. Jones. He was the 21_ _st_ _state to join the Union, and has a lot of German-Polish heritage, so he shares genes from them._

A few states later.

 _A girl with brown eyes, tan skin, and light brown hair tied into two braids and a Longhorns hat popped up._

 _This is Texas, or Maria T. Jones, the 26_ _th_ _state to join the Union. She is the Northern half, or the modern half. She popped up when Texas was annexed into the U.S., although the old half was already around._

 _A boy with dark skin, brown eyes, and dark hair came up on screen._

 _This is 'Old' Texas, or the Southern half, also known as Samuel T. Jones. He used to belong to Mexico, so he shares genes with her and Spain. He also used to be The Republic of Texas, and is physically 17, although Maria is younger. He is part of the Magic Twelve, has animal magic, and, like the other 'Old' parts, is slowly fading._

 _Both Texas's share genes with the Germanic and Asian nations, particularly Germany, Prussia, and Vietnam, and have North American strength._

 _A boy that looked like Spain popped up, with deep blue-green eyes and brown hair tied into a ponytail, but his eyes were dull, and he had a blue necklace with jingle bells on it._

 _'This is Florida, or Carlos F. Jones, the 27_ _th_ _state to join the Union. He used to belong to Spain, so he shares genes with him. He also got America's strength. He also has a large fear of Spain, and is mute. He is quiet, and slightly depressed. Alta California gave him the bells so that they could always know where he is.'_

Several states later.

 _A boy with light green eyes, light brown hair, and Chinese-styled clothing popped up onto the screen._

 _'This is Southern California, or 'Modern' California. He showed up when California was admitted to the Union as 31_ _st_ _state, although Alta California/The Republic of California was already around. He has a large Asian population, due to Japan Town, China Town, Korea Town, and Little Italy, so he shares genes with those three countries, along with Spain and Mexico. He is part of the Magic Twelve, and uses illusion magic due to Hollywood. His name is Lorenzo C. Jones.'_

 _A curvy girl with long, dark brown hair, dark green eyes, and tan skin showed up on the screen._

 _'This is Alta California, or Gabriella A. Jones. She also represents Northern California, and used to be the Republic of California. She used to belong to Spain, and shares genes with him and Mexico. She also has a fear of Spain just like Florida, her closest brother and best friend. She is fading, like all of the 'Old' parts are. Both Californias have America's strength._

A couple more states went by.

 _The state that looked like Russia came up._

 _'This is Oregon, or Aksel O. Jones, the 33_ _rd_ _state to join the Union. He has a large Germanic-Asian-Russian population, so he shares genes with multiple countries._

A few more,

 _A girl that looked like Mass, but a bit younger and no curl, filled the screen._

 _'This is West Virginia, or Ginger W. Jones, the 35_ _th_ _state to join the Union. She popped up when part of Virginia seceded during the Civil War. Her big brother Virginia tried to leave the U.S., but part of him didn't want to, called themselves West Virginia, and Ginger was born. She is part of the Magic Twelve, and like America has super strength and an assortment of magic.'_

And so on until,

 _Ari came up on screen._

 _'This is Arizona, or Nayeli A. Jones. She shares genes with Mexico, America, and Native North America.'_

Who?

 _'She is part of the Magic Twelve, and uses memory and Native magic.'_

 _Malvina and Dimitri filled the screen._

 _'These are the twin Alaskas, Malvina and Dimitri, the 49_ _th_ _state to join the Union. They share genes with Russia, America, and the Native tribes from the area. They used to belong to Russia. Dimitri has a small scar on his forehead from the Aleutian Islands Campaign, and uses ice magic. Malvina is an expert sniper_

 _Aka and Leilani filled the screen, and Leilani had a bandage wrapped around her eyes._

 _'These are the twin Hawaiis, Aka and Leilani H. Jones, the 50th state to join the Union. They are the children of the Hawaiian Kingdom and America, but have genes from Japan as well. Leilani lost her sight in Pearl Harbor, is part of the Magic Twelve, and has fire magic. She and Dimitri have a love-hate relationship. Aka is a master sniper, much like Tina and Malvina. He trains with Malvina, and she is his best friend other than his sister.'_

 _These are the states; next come the territories._

 _An image of thirteen toddlers filled the screen._

 _It zoomed in on a baby boy with brown hair, dark eyes, and tan skin._

 _'This is Puerto Rico.'_

 _Next, a baby girl with black hair and brown-green eyes._

 _'Guam.'_

 _A baby girl with ocean blue eyes and brown hair with blond highlights was next._

 _'Northern Mariana Islands'_

 _A girl with blond hair and indigo eyes came after._

 _'U.S. Virgin Islands.'_

 _Two tan boys with black hair and green eyes followed._

 _'American Samoa and Palmyra Atoll.'_

 _Six babies, all with dark brown hair and pool-blue eyes, were next._

 _'From left to right; Baker Island, Midway Islands, Wake Island-' Three boys._

 _'Howland Island. Jarvis Island, and Navassa Island.' Three girls._

 _Lastly, a girl with ocean green eyes and sandy hair came onto the screen._

 _'Kingman Reef.'_

Dela grinned as the scene changed. "I see Washington and Jamie* didn't put much effort into the territories."

 _'Now that you've seen the territories, let's move on to the micronations._

 _A teenage girl with black hair and white-yellow eyes came up._

 _'This the Nation of Celestial Space, or Lucy C. Jones. I'm sure you've heard of her- she literally takes up all of fucking space.'_

 _Next was a tan girl with black hair and brown eyes._

 _'This is the Conch Republic, or Flora C. Jones..'_

 _Molossia came onto the screen, but it seemed like someone had forcibly taken away his jacket and sunglasses, and he was scowling at the camera._

 _'This is the Republic of Molossia, or Kevin M. Jones. He's kind of an asshole.'_

Sealand was laughing at seeing his friend, and decided that if he saw him he'd tease him about it.

 _A girl who looked like florida with blue eyes was next._

 _'This is the Dominion of British West Florida, or Jasmine D. Jones.'_

 _A boy with blonde hair and gold eyes came next._

 _'This is the Principality of Freedonia, or Jack F. Jones.'_

 _A grinning girl with long black hair and brown eyes soon followed._

 _'Moosylvania, or Madison M. Jones. Don't make fun of her name- Cuba learned that the hard way.'_

 _A boy with short, sandy hair and lake blue eyes came soon after._

 _'North Dumping Island, or Leo N. Jones.'_

 _A tan girl with very short black hair and deep brown eyes was next._

 _'Talossa, or Jackie T. Jones.'_

 _A girl with blue-black hair braided with a feather and flowers and earth brown eyes eyes filled popped up._

 _'Washitaw Nation, or Misigi W. Jones.'_

 _A boy with long black hair and light brown-green eyes was last._

 _'And lastly, Zaqistan, or Mark Z. Jones. What a bastard.'_

 _The scene changed again to a simple blue background._

 _The newly independent ex-territories are also America's kids- poor guy. They are: Palau, Micronesia, The Marshall Islands, and the Philippines.'_

 _The scene changed again._

 _'Some more ex-nations live here too, but are fading.'_

 _An image of the Hawaiian Kingdom Filled the screen._

 _'The Hawaiian Kingdom.'_

 _A boy who looked like a younger America, about 14, with cold gray eyes, a smaller curl, and a suit came onto the screen._

 _'The Confederate States of America, or the reason several Southern states are afraid to sleep.'_

 _The screen changed back to a blue backdrop._

 _'There are more, but you don't need to worry about them right now.'_

 _A girl in a short white top and brown skirt that looked like America without a cowlick filled the screen._

 _'This is Washington D.C., Or Amelia D. Jones'_

 _Blue backdrop._

 _'The only nations that know of the kids are the rest of the North American countries and several South American countries, so basically the 'New World', along with Prussia, Lithuania Belarus, and Russia. There were two countries that knew and had their memories removed- Israel and South Italy.'_

The TV shut off.

And the room went to hell.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: Ok, again sorry this is so late. Then again, I did this in like a day, soo…

Moving on.

Yada yada, apologies, yada yada, OoC characters, blah blah.

I have _three_ questions now.

1) Should I keep the accents?

2) Should I make a darker version of this? More twisted and creepy, but not 2ptalia or HetaOni. More ' _holy shit is that a body hanging from the ceiling?'._

3) Should I make a oneshot of the entire orientation film?

Let me know in the reviews!

Things to explain:

1) The Chinese word for China

2) The English Dub narrator.

3) I have a headcanon that most 'New World' countries have crazy strength

4) Anyone noticing some parallels between the relationship of Austria, Hungary, and Prussia and the relationship of Mavis, Dominik, and Sylvia?

5) I messed up a few chapters back and called New York the twelfth state. My bad.

6) The name of the dub narrator.

Done. Until next time, dudes! Review!


	8. What The Actual -

What The Actual -

Yo! Nativa again! And Bridget, I am NOT giving you this story. SUCK IT! Hey, does anyone know when World Twinkle is coming out on dub / where I could watch it?

Ok, um announcements… I got a bit of positive feedback about the Romano-states thing, so that's cool. Um… Not sure if I said this before, but I will be including _all fifty states_ in this. Buckle your seatbelts, motherfuckers, 'cause we're going for a ride. _Also_ , anyone interested in being a beta reader for me? I need one.

Um, to Kal Thorn: I think, because Sweden has been known to carve in canon, wood/plant magic may work best for him. Sealand is a metal sea fort, so if you don't want to go with the very obvious water, maybe metal manipulation or communicating with sea creatures could do. Japan is a bit harder, but lots of Japanese folk lore has to deal with shape-shifters and transformation, so that might work out nicely. I hope I helped ;)

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Hetalia, blah blah blah, I'm declaring war to get the ownership of Hetalia, blah blah – wait what?t

You saw nothing! Nothing!

Now, on with the story~

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Delaware, Ohio, and the newly conscious Arizona were doing their best to keep order – but it wasn't working. At all.

"VE FRATELLO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"LOVI WHY?!"

Arizona groaned and banged her head against the arm of the couch. "Sonovabitch." she muttered.

Ohio looked over at her. "Could you-?" Ari asked, waving her hand at the nations.

Ohio smirked. "Yeah, sure." He took a deep breath as his 'sisters' (Their family's pretty weird genetic-wise) covered their ears.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" He roared, watching as most countries turned to Germany, who looked more confused than anyone.

"Over here." He ground out, and the nations turned to the states, remembering they were there. Most of them started as they realized that Arizona was awake. Romano stormed over to her.

He took a deep breath. "Most of the time I don't yell at girls, but – YOU!" He pointed his finger at her. "WHY THE _FUCK_ DID YOU WIPE MY MEMORIES, BITCH?!"

Arizona scowled at him. "Because I was told to do so."

"SO YOU JUST DO WHATEVER ANYONE SAYS?"

"I do when it's necessary."

"WHY THE FUCK WAS IT NECESSARY?!"

Arizona grinned, and reached her hand out. Her eyes started glowing again.

" _Why don't I show you?"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The other nations watched with some kind of morbid fascination.

Dela smacked Ari on the back of the head. "This is not the time!" (Ha ha, you thought.)

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO, DAMMIT!"

"Ok, ok, jeez."

Romano waved to get their attention back on him. "Ok, sister moment aside, _why did you remove my goddamned memories?"_

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Long story short, you knew for a long time. Haven't you noticed how several of your memories have… gaps, per say? Or how sometimes you won't remember whole weeks, or months?"

Romano slowly nodded.

"Yeah, that was me. Anyway, you knew all about us – made friends with New Jersey, New York, Alta California, and Florida especially. But you slipped up. You almost told someone about us – Espana. So yeah, you were then a hazard. So I was ordered to wipe your memories, and it was necessary, so I did it."

She then grabbed his wrist, and the memories came speeding back.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

1910

 _Romano stared in disbelief at the teens running around the house._

 _'So, these are your kids."_

 _America nodded, grinning. "Yep! 46 states and several territories. These are gonna be my newest states, but I think it'll take a couple years." He walked over to a fancy looking couch and picked up two almost identical toddlers._

" _This is New Mexico. I think I'll call him Coatl N. Jones." He said, holding out one with tightly curled hair.._

" _He doesn't have a name yet,_ _bastardo_ _?"_

" _He's a toddler both physically and mentally. He's not a country, so it's not necessary for him to have a human name. I only give them a human name once they're old enough to understand."_

 _Romano stared at him. "That actually made sense, bastard."_

" _I always make sense." Laughed America. "I just act stupid on purpose. Anyway, this is Arizona. I think I'll call her Nayeli A. Jones." He held out the kid with looser hair with a small cowlick._

" _Odd state names, bastard."_

" _I won them from Mexico in a war."_

 _Romano stared. "Yeah, that sounds like you."_

" _I guess." He turned back to the kids, who were now all staring at the two countries._

 _A girl recognizable as York with no scars on her eyes hesitantly said, "Dad? Who's that?"_

" _Oh yeah!" America grinned. "Kids, this is your new Uncle Romano, or South Italy."_

 _A boy recognizable as Illinois frowned. "That's too long. I'll just call you Uncle Roma. Or Italy. Ok?" The rest of the kids nodded and murmured in agreement._

 _Romano was filled with happiness. These kids immediately accepted him, it seemed, and he could tell this was going to be great._

 _\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

 _1911_

 _America dragged a kid over to him._

" _This is New Jersey."_

 _Romano stared. "You look like my_ _fratellino_ _Feli!"_

 _New Jersey scowled. "Shut up, bastard."_

 _Romano felt a grin sneaking up on him._

 _Oh yes, this would be fun._

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

 _1917_

 _He came to the house and was immediately tackled by two five-year olds._

" _Uncle Roma!" They chorused._

 _He grinned and patted the tops of their heads. "Hello_ _bambini_ _!"_

 _A blur ran up to him. "Hi papa!"_

 _He ruffled the boy's hair. "Hello Giovanni!"_

 _God, he loved these kids._

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

 _1952_

 _Romano was sneaking into the house, hoping his_ _fratellino_ _wouldn't hear him. A step creaked, and he froze as a sleepy voice said, "Roma?"_

 _He froze, staring up at Feliciano, who looked worried. The younger Italian started tearing up. "_ _Fratello_ _!" Feliciano launched himself at Romano. "_ _Fratello_ _, where have you been!? It's been over a week!"_

 _Romano winced and untangled himself from his brother. "Sorry Feli. I lost track of the days."_

 _Feliciano frowned. "But where did you go?"_

 _Romano cringed again. "Sorry Feli. I can't say."_

" _Ah, so it's a secret."_

 _Romano smiled slightly._

" _Yeah. A secret."_

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

 _1967_

 _He was talking to Spain, and he messed up._

" _And then Alta was like -"_

 _Spain frowned. "Who's Alta?"_

 _Romano froze._ 'shit shit shit' _He could_ _ **feel**_ _America's stare on the back of his head, and a bead of sweat slid down his neck. "J-just a friend."_

" _A human friend?"_

" _Si."_

 _Romano knew what would happen next._

 _'Giovanni...'_

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

All of these memories, and more, suddenly flooded Romano's brain. He leaned back in his seat.

" _Shit."_ He breathed out. He turned his head to Dela. "Could I-?"

She smiled softly at him. "Go ahead, Roma."

Romano ran out of the room like it was on fire.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Ok!" said Ohio, trying to ignore the staring countries. "We've got some more things to explain, so -" He was interrupted. ' _God_ _ **damn it**_ _.'_

"What the bloody hell was that about?!"

Delaware glared. "We'll get there in a minute. Now shut up and let Ohio speak, limey."

Ignoring the sputtering, Ohio went on. "Ok, so the video mentioned Chinatowns, Little Italys, Japantown, Koreatown, and the like, yes?"

Receiving nods, he continued. "Well, they have their own personifications too, as _our_ kids, or America's grandkids*. Surprise."

England fainted. France caught him and said eagerly, "How old are zhey?"

"Physically babies. Younger than the territories."

"Incroyable! (Amazing!)"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, ages are weird here. The first fifteen states are sixteen, next fifteen are 15, next ten are 14, next eight are 13, and the last two are 10. Territories are 3, and cities are about 2."

Delaware nodded. "Yep! Also, Alta California is 18, Old Texas is 17, Confederacy, the bastard, is 15, and Hawaiian Kingdom is 21, and D.C. is 23, like dad*."

Spain twitched. Arizona noticed this. "Espana? Is something wrong?"

His voice came out as a growl. "Where did Lovi go?"

"Why don't we go find out?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Right, left, right, right, illusionary wall, door._ Romano remembered this path very well.

 _Turn right._

He wondered how they acted now.

 _Turn left._

Did Carlos still use the same code?

 _Right._

Does Gabi still have the same axe?

 _Right._

Do Giovanni and Addison still have a taste for pizza? Who was Romano kidding – of course they did.

 _Illusionary wall._

This was, in actuality, a fake wall. Walk straight through.

 _Door._

He knocked, and hoped for the best.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The nations were getting annoyed. It seemed as if the states had led them straight to a dead end.

"Well? Where is he?" Spain snarled.

Arizona flinched. She still remembered _Conquistador La Espana,_ and those days were _not_ fun for the native people. "E- _espana_ , _calmarse_ _(_ calm down _),_ _por_ _favor(please). Tio_ Roma is fine."

" _Si_ , that brings another question to _mio_ mind." He turned back toward her. "Why do you call him Tio?"

Yep, Spain was getting jealous. Lovi was _his_ minion. And he didn't like him being around those kids who looked like him- especially Alta California. She seemed like the kind of _bruja(witch)_ that would try to take his Lovi away. Florida seemed the same, but at least he couldn't talk.*

"Um- well-" Ari started stammering. "We were all really close to him when he came over - specifically us younger ones – me, New Mexico – Coatl*, the Alaskas, and the Hawaiis. But the ones he were really close to were Gabriella, Carlos, Addison, and Giovanni. He most likely went to them – that's why we're here."

" _This is a bloody dead end."_ No, England. We never would have guessed.

Dela grinned. "It's not, actually. Lorenzo helped out, so it _looks_ like a wall. It doesn't really exist."

"What?" Ah, Norway finally said something.

"It's an illusion. We can walk right through it. Which is exactly what we _will_ do."

"So we just-"

"Yep!" And with that, Dela turned and walked through the wall. Ohio shrugged and followed her. Ari smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, things like non-existent walls are pretty common around here. You guys go through first, and I'll follow."

As the nations went through, Nayeli dropped her smile and leaned against a (real) wall. Jeez… how could Old World nations stand being so close to each other? The memories… she shuddered just thinking about it. ' _In Europe, there is no personal space. Asia's better, I guess, but- so_ _ **old**_ _. Way too much bad blood.'_ And then… the Holy Roman Empire. He was here. ' _Italia… No. Papa would not like me getting too involved.'_

She turned, and walked through the wall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: I have no clue what I'm doing, but it's working. I think. Yeah.

Questions:

1) **Should I do a creepier version of this? I think I've found a nice basis for it, and I'll explain next chapter.** _ **I need at least five more people to answer this, or I will drop the idea. Two updates left, and it's gone.**_

2) Should I make a oneshot of the entire orientation video? I would make it _after_ this is finished _._

 **Things to explain:**

1) Yeah, I went there

2) I'm changing America's age

3) Ooh! Spain is in possessive Conquistador mode!

4) Pronounced Co-watt

Yeah, that's it. Review! Or flame! I don't care! I _like_ criticism.


	9. These Kids are Insane, Aren't they?

These Kids Are Insane, Aren't They?

Yo! Nativa! I'm here with another chapter!

Ok, so, I have an art program to go to now on Saturdays, and I can only miss a few days, and it's year round. This means that I have to commute from my small town to San Antonio six days of the week, so my updates are probs gonna be less regular, at least until summer. Sorry. Also, I still need a beta reader!

Ok, quick question – why do you guys even like this? I'm a kid, and I'm not very good at writing. But, whatever floats your boat.

Disclaimer: I have not yet managed to get my hands on the ownership of Hetalia, so it's not mine. Yet.

On to the story!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The nations were dumbfounded. The door that they had arrived at had a small window. And what they saw through that window was not what they were expecting. They weren't sure what they _were_ expecting, but Romano being glomped by three kids while a fourth was rolling his eyes behind them was not it.

But that was what was happening. Alta California was practically smothering Romano, as she had dragged his head to her large chest -France was nearly crying at the injustice-, York was holding him around his waist, and Florida was ruffling his hair with one hand, and shaking the bells around his neck with the other. New Jersey was, as before stated, rolling his eyes at the other kids. Spain was staring daggers at Gabriella, and Tina, Malvina, Aka, and Dominik were starting to worry for her safety.

Nayeli walked through the wall, and groaned in her head. Well, she had to do something before Espana got it in his mind to kill her big sister.

"Yo!" she called, trying to get their attention. It worked. "Are we just gonna stand here all day, or are we gonna say hi to my siblings?"

She slammed open the door.

Alta California turned, and Romano took the chance and pulled away from her. "What the hell, Gabi?! Idiota!"

"Aww, you know you love me Roma!"

"Whatever."

Spain glared at Alta. She returned his glare with a bright smile, edged with murderous intent. "I-I don't know why you want to fight, but I'll kick your _culo_ (ass) all the way back to Europe."

Deal turned reproachful eyes on her sister. "Gabriella!"

" _Que?"_

"No threatening, no matter how much you want to!"

"Tch. Whatevs, Tiny Tina _."_

Ari spoke, but seemed to be enjoying the show. "Gabriella! Stand down!'

Alta shrugged. "What _ever_. Ooh, hello Japan!" She wiggled her fingers at him.

"Herro?"

"Something tells me you've got a question."

"Ano… Hai. I do."

"Shoot."

Japan was relaxing a bit. Alta seemed much like America. "Werr, you are Arta Carifornia, and the video referred to you as Ord Carifornia. It says you are… fading… but it then said you represent North Carifornia? That region is bustring, so how are you fading?"

Alta grinned. "All you nations should probably pay attention too. Okay, so, time for a bit of history. When I was under _Padre Espana's_ rule, I was a lot larger. Parts of Nevada, Utah, Colorado, New Mexico, and Arizona-" Said state twitched "-were all part of me. But they were split up, their personifications were born, and I was the California Republic. For 22 days, that is."

"What?" England had wide eyes.

"Yep."

"Twenty-two _days_?"

"Mm-hmm. Anyway, I then asked America to become a state. He said yes, shortened my name to California, and Lorenzo was born. My nation is being forgotten, and I am fading."

"But the video said you were arso North Carifornia."

"Not really. Those of us who were nations, or are the 'Older' aspect of a state - me, Sylvia, and Samuel - are given part of our state to take care of until we fade to keep us from feeling unimportant. I still have a tie with _all_ the land that was within my old borders, but it's weaker. We are not the personifications of the region we are given. Lorenzo is the personification for California the state. Like I said before, it's mostly to keep us from feeling irrelevant. It doesn't always work, but it keeps us out of the back house."

" _Mon chere_ , what es zhe back 'ouse?"

"Where the Hawaiian Kingdom, Confederacy, and a few others… reside."

"What vas vith the hesitation?"

"I can't say live."

"Vhy not?"

"Because what they do isn't living."

"Who are zhese others?"

"I can't say."

"Vhy not?"

"No comment."

"Vould you consider yourselves and your siblings to be a threat to the nations of zhe World?"

"Not unless you come over during the Super Bowl, or something."

"Zhe Vhat?"

"The biggest football game of the season, amigo."

Germany was fighting a losing battle. Meanwhile, other nations had wandered over to the states.

"Ve~ you look like me!"

"So, you are one of my kids, aru?"

"Please tell me there is _one_ of my colonies that act's like me!"

"Uh..."

 _Jingle Jingle._

"I agree Carlos."

And then Poland happened. He bounded over to Alta and said, "Like, you're really pretty! However, your contouring could be better." And then he flipped open a small compact mirror. And then Alta started screaming.

The other eight states whirled around, and they too saw the mirror. And they too started freaking out.

Lithuania clamped his hands over his ears and yelled at Poland, "Close it! Now!"

Poland stared at him, confused.

"The mirror!"

"Oh!"

Poland obeyed, and after a few seconds the states went back to normal, and Alta collapsed into an armchair.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" England wasn't worried – don't look at him like that, he wasn't! - but they were his little brothers kids. That made them his nieces and nephews, or grandkids, or – something. B-But he wasn't worried, or anything.

"S-sorry." Now the all nations were worried. Ohio seemed to be the toughest state in the room, and he was scared.

"Don't bother trying to ask why." Russia said, smiling. New Jersey slowly moved behind New York. "They have never even told us, _Da?_ " The last question was directed at Lithuania, who nodded frantically, and Belarus, who nodded solemnly.

"That's because _it's none of your business."_ snarled Dela. Finland and Sweden hurried over to her – hey, she _was_ their colony, essentially their daughter – and started checking her over for injuries. Sealand stood to the side, slightly put out, but he saw how shaken up all the states looked, and went over to Aka and Malvina. "Are you okay?" he asked them.

Malvina shook her head. "No." she whispered. "Not with what could've happened." Needless to say, this got the nations attention.

Belarus kneeled down to meet Malvina's eyes. Malvina looked away. "Сланечнікавы(sunflower)." she said softly. "Tell me what you meant."

Malvina was clearly panicked. Thankfully, she didn't have to say anything.

"Nayeli!" York called. "You need to explain, okay? Dad said it was okay, and you're the only one here who can get into _that_ room."

"W-why do I have to explain?!"

"Well, not explain. Just get us into the room."

Arizona sighed, and went to the center of the room. She spread out her arms, mumbling something the nations couldn't understand. England, France, and Spain, however, recognized it. It was a native language commonly spoken where Spain conquered, and England and France remembered America and Canada speaking it*. Multicolored lined started going around the room, making intricate patterns. And suddenly, they weren't in that room anymore.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The nations checked out their surroundings. Or, lack of. It was pitch dark. Like, they couldn't see their hands, dark. Suddenly, a light was flicked on.

The room was bare, and the walls were covered with black drapes. York took a step forward, and a cloud of dust erupted. York erupted in sneezing, which in turn made her cough, which in turn made her move around and create more dust clouds.

Ohio turned to Ari. "Jesus Nayeli, when was the last time someone came down here?"

"Uh- a couple years ago? I think."

"Would you kids bloody _explain?!_ This is getting annoying!"

New Jersey scowled. "Shut up, tea bastard."

"Ve~ you can really tell he takes after Fratello!"

" _Quiete_ (Quiet!)!" Arizona said sharply, "None of us want to be down here any longer than necessary! _Si_?"

The other states nodded solemnly.

"Guys, take the nations out 'a the danger zone." Ari smiled grimly. "Y'all are in for some entertainment."

"Courtesy of whom?" England said warily. Something about the states felt… off. He wasn't sure he trusted them yet.

"Me."

Delaware motioned for the nations to follow her. She led them to a small door of to the side of the room, and they entered into a much smaller room designed like a cinema. One wall had what looked like a large scree, and it was covered in black. Russia realized what it was first.

"This ees two way mirror, _da?_ "

"Correct. Now, as we are behind here, and won't be reflected, us states can look. It's just, well… not very pleasant. Aka, Mali, go away." She waited until the two younger states went to the back seats before continuing. "Ok, so, I think Eyebrows and Norway know this already, but every nation has something called a 2p." The mentioned two nodded, though England scowled at the nickname. "2p stands for second player. It's a version of you in an alternate reality. The catch is, they are the exact opposite of you. Take Italy for example: some things stay the same; he's best friends with Germany, loves pasta, and is a huge flirt; but others are completely different; he is cunning, manipulative, loves to fight, and normally ends up killing whatever girl he spent the night with. Even their human names are different; he is Luciano Vargas."

They nations all slowly turned to look at Italy, who was clinging to Germany's coat jacket. They decided that they had nothing to worry about, and turned back to the states.

Ohio picked up where Dela left off. "France is another prime example. His 2p thinks love is worthless and doesn't really care about anyone." France gasped in horror.

"That's… nice, love, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, we said nations. States and provinces are a special case. So, whenever we look in a mirror, we see our 2p. They can communicate with us. We must not touch the mirror, or they can grab us and drag us through. This also makes them able to come to this side, and our 2ps aren't exactly… safe. Or sane."

Alta snickered. "Roma's 2p is hilarious."

"Ve~ what do you mean?"

"He acts like Poland. But worse."

Romano swung his head over to them. " **What.** "

"Yep!"

New Jersey snapped his fingers at them. "Shut the hell up."

"Whatever, Jersey." Of course, a state rivalry started up.

"What 'chu just say Yorkie?"

Dela, thankfully, stopped the argument before it got out of hand. "Be quiet, both of you. I'm sending Nayeli the signal." She whipped out a phone and pressed a button. The black curtain over the glass was pulled away.

The first things the nations noticed was that Ari looked terrified. The second was that she had her eyes closed. She ran around the room, tearing down curtains. When she was finished, she stood in the center of the room, and the nations saw her reflection.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ahhh it's so short i'm sorryyyyyy!

Okay, so I've decided I'm doing the other stories, and the basis for my other one is that the states 2ps come through the mirror, and since the states are trapped on the other side, the nations have no clue what to do. So, they have to go through the whole process of re-meeting the states.

Things to explain:

1) Navajo, commonly spoken in Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, Utah, and Mexico.

That's it! Later dudes!


	10. The Answer Is Yes

The Answer Is Yes.

 ***Screeching noises** *

Yay reviews! I love reviews! Please do it!

Ok, seriously, someone tell me why y'all like this. Is someone paying you to follow me?

… is it my mom?

Uhmmm… not much to report… I still need a beta reader though. In a couple weeks the updates will get better, it's just that things have been super difficult right now. First I moved, and now I have to drive an hour every morning to get from my small town to San Anto, so things are hectic. Sorry if this sucks.

Disclaimer: Dudes, if I owned Hetalia, I think this would be canon.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Arizona in the mirror looked… off. Her hair was lighter, her eyes were a sandy brown color, and she was wearing a bright yellow dress, and a pink desert flower was in her hair. She was also banging on the glass, and though the nations couldn't hear her, they could see she was screaming at Ari. Tears were beginning to well up in both states eyes, although Normal Ari was hunched over, and 2p Ari was reflected at least ten times.

Suddenly, Ari started screaming back at the her in the mirror. Alta winced. "She must have decided to go after Gaho. Nothing pisses Nayeli off like going after Gaho."

"Who's Gaho?"

"Weeellll… I guess it won't hurt if I tell you… Gaho is Native North America, our grandmother."

… _What?_

"'hat? 'ho is zhat?" Well, England and France were now officially worried. If it was America and Canada's mother, and they fought and killed many Native tribes...

Florida snapped his head towards Alta.

 _Jingle, Jingle, Jingle._

Romano realized what he was saying.

 _Careful._

"No comment."

Suddenly, Lithuania sat up straight and leaned forward. "She's taunting her."

The nations looked up and saw Ari slowly walking towards the mirror. New Jersey screamed, "Nayeli, _get away from there_!"

The sound seemed to resonate, ringing in the nations ears. Arizona's eyes went wide, and she stumbled backwards, away from the mirror. She knelt down on the floor, and hunched over. The Ari in the mirrors turned to the side, and began talking to somebody.

"Who is she talkink to?"

"It's a mirror universe to this one, Germany. She's probably talking to that world's Giovanni. They don't have to keep away from mirrors, and we can only see them here if we are standing in front of a mirror."

"There is an exception to this, though. York doesn't need to see her 2p, so she'll still show up."

"I can see her a little bit!"

"Ve~ what do you mean, bella?"

"I have some sight in my left eye. Not enough to like, drive, or anything, but I can see blurred shapes and colors."

"How?"

"A little something I like to call the Freedom Tower. It's part of the newly rebuilt World Trade Center. It's given me some of my eyesight back, just… not much. If I _really_ need to do something, I can use a contacts, but I don't like to do so, as it irritates my eye."

"How did Arizona and her… 2p hear New Jersey?"

Dela grinned slightly. "We all know some magic, Germany. The magic twelve are those who were born with strong magic, but we can all do a few simple things. That's one of them. The entire house probably heard, and this place is 50 feet under the basement. We can all do a few simple tracking spells, and we all have our own 'myths*' and urban legends."

"Someone call Nayeli out." Ohio said abruptly.

The nations looked back over to the glass. Ari was pulling on her hair, and noticeably distressed.

"How are we supposed to call her out? I don't think any of us can stand Jersey going ultrasonic again."

"Let me." Romano got up and walked over to the door.

Alta's eyes widened. "No, Roma! It's not safe!"

"For you states. But, my 2p won't show up, right?"

The states looked at each other, and Dela nodded. "He'll be okay. Go, quick, and I'll explain more when you're back."

Romano ran to the door and flung it open. The nations stared as he streaked over to Arizona, grabbed her by the wrist, and dragged her over to the door. Arizona's '2p' seemed to be making grabs for her. She started yelling at Romano. He ignored her, and practically flew through the door and to some seats. Florida, as he was right there, slammed the door behind them. Ohio took Ari from Romano and deposited her on one of the seats. He examined her for a minute and proclaimed, "She fainted."

York scowled. "No shit, that was a long time the two were exposed to each other. Her mind is warring with itself right now, so she's probably in shock."

"Wait just one bloody second. We have been here _too long_ with no explanation for any of the odd things that have been happening. I suggest you sit _down_ and tell us what's going on. **Now**." There was the glint of the British Empire in England's eye, and Dela, York, and Jersey were only too happy to comply. The nations took note of how quickly those three states especially followed his order, and remembered what the video said about the original states being scared of England. ' _So that wasn't a lie…'_ Carrying on that thought, the countries could guess why Alta California and Florida were scared of Spain. Back when he was a Conquistador, he wasn't exactly… kind, to the people that lived there. Or anyone, really.

Moving on to a place that is not the inner lives of America's children…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Nayeli's P.o.V. (Well, apparently we're _still_ in the inner lives of America's children).

Ari opened her eyes slowly, and quickly shut them again at the bright light. She waited a few seconds ad opened them again, this time without being blinded. Her eyes took a bit to adjust, but soon everything came into focus.

What happened?

' _Oh yeah- other me, and I fainted.'_

She could still hear her screaming inside her mind. All the states could always hear their 2ps, but without mirrors the voices faded into background noise. Having hers come back full force within the span of a few seconds was both disorienting and terrifying.

' _Oh, Tona.'_

Tona, short for Tonanzin*, was Nayeli's 2p. Like all the others, she just wanted to be let out.

The states sympathized with their 2ps, as they felt the same.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Done! It's so shooooooooort~ And so laaaaaaaate!

I'm sorrryyyyyyyyyyy!

Things to explain:

1) I am Texan, and a firm believer in several _myths_ of the area. They are not myths to me.

La Llorona is real as frick.

2) Pronounced Tho-nant-zeen. Means Mother Earth

Again, sorry for the shortness and the lateness, but I have a packed schedule, and am only free on Sundays, so ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Review~


	11. More Explanations and Even More States

More Explanations, and Even More States

Nativa! Again! I'm back, and I'm out of school! I go to a Catholic school (even though I'm not Catholic, but please don't hate me 'cause of that, hate me 'cause of how I portray your state), so I start and end school before people in public schools. Man, I wish I could go back to public school… It was a lot more fun.

*Ahem* Anyway, announcements. I still need a beta reader, and some more states will be introduced this chapter! This one is gonna be kinda long for how late this is. Also, could someone please tell me where/when I can watch the World Twinkle Dub? I finished the subbed version…

Uhh… should I discontinue this? I don't really think it's good...

Disclaimer: I am a 13 year old Texan girl. You think I own Hetalia?

Storytime~

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Giovanni scowled. ' _These assholes. I feel like that's almost all the Old World is sometimes. They say what they want is answers, but it's really control. At least one of them has to be thinking about using us to gain power._

 _Probably China.'_

With the nations arguing among themselves and pestering his siblings with questions, he had an idea of what they wanted. Judging by the look on Tina's face, she did too. Nations always want power- that's probably why they were here in the first place.

Their younger siblings always joked about the Original 13- plus Eliza, Julchen, and Marianne, the honorary members- being too paranoid. While all the states were paranoid, _apparently_ the oldest ones took it too far. But they were oldest- they were around for everything. Something the younger seemed to forget was that the first states were around during colonial times. Toddlers, yeah, but still around. Boston was hung in Salem, as her caregiver was as well; that's why they still have scars and problems from the Revolution. Eliza _shot Boston in the heart_. So yeah, they had a reason to be paranoid.

Moving on, he didn't trust these nations as far as Leilani could throw them. Maybe he was being paranoid, maybe they weren't after power.

But he doubted it.

He watched as the nations realized Nayeli was awake, and China put his hand on his shoulder. He growled in his head, and saw the other states grin as China looked around, confused. He slowly retracted his hand as he noticed Giovanni staring daggers at him. Said state hid a small smile.

 _'That's right, Zhongguo._

 _Warn the others too._

 _Don't try to take advantage.'_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

England stared, confused, when China started looking around after letting go of Arizona. "Did any of you hear that, aru?"

"Hear what, aniki?"

"The growling noise, aru."

"No."

"Non."

"Nyet."

And so on, more negative responses.

He heard a snicker from behind him, and turned to see Alaska and Aka whispering to each other. He saw as Russia noticed this too, and leaned down to whisper something. Alaska shook her head, and Russia's smile grew. The states didn't seem to notice the danger as Alaska leaned over and kissed Russia on the cheek. England just continued staring as Russia seemingly melted.

But still, England was concerned. The states seemed to know what was going on, and things here were just… strange. And he hadn't seen Flying Mint Bunny or any other of his magical friends since he got here, which was odd in itself.

But, ignoring that, England wanted answers, and he was going to get them.

 _'Just what are these states hiding?'_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

China had seen a lot of things in his life, but this probably took the cake. It wasn't so much the states having personifications that surprised him, but their abilities. Plus, something seemed… _off_ about the whole 2p thing. He knew what 2ps were- Rome had often spoken of them. But he didn't understand why the states and their 2ps were so closely joined with one another. Once, Rome had mentioned something like this- but he couldn't recall exactly what. It was like his memories had been blurred.

 _But… why?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tina groaned in her head. She might as well leave- the nations were acting like the states weren't even there. She checked her phone, and her eyes went wide. " _Six thirty?!"_

Nayeli turned to her, her eyes shining. " _Que_? It's six thirty? That means dinner time!"

Tina felt her heart clench for her younger sister. None of the states had it particularly easy, but the younger states had it the worst. By the looks of it, Nayeli was about to start crying. "Yeah." she said softly. "Dinner time."

"Yo!" yelled Dominik. "Maybe you _dumpkoffs_ would have heard that if you weren't so busy arguing about things that you don't need to know. We're gonna be walking down to dinner, I guess, and will answer whatever questions you have. First, we should go check on Gilbert, Mavis, and Sylvia."

"Who?"

"Prussia and the Pennsylvanias."

"Oh."

"Luckily, they're just down that hallway." Tina pointed to her left. "Let's go."

 _Thank God, I managed to get them to leave off the questions._

 _Some things should best remain unanswered._

 _Especially here._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The epitome of awesome was listening to his darling daughter play the piano, while his not-so-angelic daughter was annoying the _mist_ (crap) out of her sister. His capital, Berlin, also known as Julchen, was helping her. He himself was writing in a diary he kept stashed here. He heard footsteps, and quickly hid it under the beanbag chair he was currently sitting on. Just in time too, as Gabriella blew the door open not five seconds later.

His daughters weren't so lucky, as Mavee fell of the piano and Sylv slammed down on the keys. Poor Julchen threw herself backwards and hit the wall.

"Kesesese! What's up, lesser beings?"

"Oh. That's a new one." mused Sylvia.

Germany, however, was staring with wide eyes. "Am I… hallucinating?"

" _Nein_! The girl at the piano is mein _awesome_ daughter, Sylvia! The other one is Mavis!"

"And- her?" Hungary squeaked out, pointing at Julchen. Said capital sprung up, laughing.

"Silly nations! I am the _awesome_ Berlin! _Keshesheshe_!"

Germany turned toward Prussia. "Bruder, I zhink we should have a... _talk."_

" _Nein_! Run, Julchen!"

They both attempted to reach the door. Neither made it very far.

 _ *****_ _crash_ _ **!**_ _*_

Both Prussians were soon on the floor in pain. Hungary put her frying pan back into… wherever the hell she keeps it. She glowered at them, and they both cowered in fear.

"Prussia," she seethed. " _Explain_."

Prussia nodded quickly as his capital slowly inched behind him. He turned to Germany and said, "So, can we have that conversation now?"

Germany nodded. "First off, who is… zhat?"

Prussia glared. "She already told you, she's Berlin! Well, my Berlin. You have your own."

Julchen spoke up. "Mein awesome little Schwester, Monika!"

"Wait..." China peered at them. "Does this mean… we all have capitals, aru?!"

"Um… yeah?"

" _ **WHAT**_?!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After the nations stopped acting like little children arguing amongst themselves, they turned to the states, Prussia, Russia, Romano, Lithuania, and Belarus. Well, not really Belarus, as she was glaring daggers at them, but you get the point.

"Just when," England seethed. "Were you planning to tell us this?"

Lithuania stared at him. "Mr. England- you mean… you didn't know?"

" _OF COURSE I DIDN'T BLOODY KNOW YOU TWIT!"_

Russia's smile grew wider. "I think you should stop yelling, _da_?"

"Liet? Why didn't you tell me?"

Lithuania flinched. "We honestly thought you knew. They've been around for as long as we've had a capital. How have you not realized?"

"It makes sense, actually." Ari said. "They can feel when another nation crosses their borders, si?" The last question was directed to the nations, who nodded. "But if a nation who is always crossing their borders does it, they won't feel it as they are used to that energy. Like, mo- uh, dad doesn't feel it when Uncle Matt or Tia Isabel crosses the border and vice-versa. The capitals have their same energy, so why would they notice?"

Tina stared at her. "That- actually makes sense. I'm surprised."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Um..."

England coughed, turning their attention back to him. "So, we all have our own capitals?"

"Yes. They are all the opposite gender, as well."

His face brightened. "So I have a London?!"

Delaware slowly nodded. "Yes… her name's Eliza."

England swooned. "Someone who won't leave me!"

"O… kay?" Slowly, the personification turned away from Britain, who seemed to be in his own world. She beamed at Prussia, his capital, and the states. "Okay! Now we need to grab Washington, or James, and head down. Everyone'll be there, as it's dinner."

York coughed. "I-I'm not going."

Delaware glowered. "Yes, _you are_."  
"I'm not hungry!"

" _ **Bullshit**_!"

Romano turned to Alta. "What's that about."

The state turned away. "Um… since we last saw you… Adi has developed bulimia."

Romano looked to be in shock. "Wha- how?!"

The state shrugged, but the countries could see how tense she was, and how her eyes kept flickering back to them. She was most likely afraid of admitting any kind of weakness.

 _Definitely America's child._

"NYC is one of the fashion capitals of the world. All the models that live there… she feels the need to conform. We've been stuffing her with food though lately, and she's gotten better- her and Lorenzo both."

"Lorenzo too!?"

"Yeah."

Back to the states…

"Okay, okay, I'll go! God, Tina!"

Delaware looked very proud of herself. She faced the nations and clapped her hands together.

"Let's go pick up James, shall we?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Said state was sitting around his studio, staring at a text his little sister had sent. "W-wrong? How could the orientation video be _wrong_?" He said the word like it burned his mouth to say.

The text read as follows:

 _'Hey Jamie._

 _You screwed up on the orientation vid. Check Texas and Michigan._

 _\- Nayeli'_

He pulled the video up on his computer and fast-forwarded it to twenty-six. He listened to it in shock.

"Oh, _God!_ " He buried his face in his hands. "How the _hell_ could I switch the Texases and Mitchie?* They act nothing alike! I've got a fix this!" He was starting to get a tad hysterical at this point. He started editing the video, and about two minutes later, he was done. He slowly started to rise out of the chair.

"Well, I might as well head down to- _Oh God_!" The last part was said because his door was blown open. Like, almost off the hinges open. Gabi was standing in the doorway with an excited(psychotic) smile, and Florida was facepalming behind her.

"Jamie!" she yelled. " _Mi amigo_! We're going to dinner! Get off your ass and come on."

James scowled. "I'm going Gabriella. Oh, and Nellie, I fixed the video."

His younger sister scowled. "That's not my name."

"Whatever."

A cough broke the states out of their bickering. "Guys." New Jersey said, pointing at his watch. "It's almost seven. The second group's gonna be here soon. Let's go."

"Next group?" England asked.

The states stared as if he had three heads. "Uh…. Yeah?" said Dominik slowly. "The next group is Australia, New Zealand, Seychelles, Seborga, Wy, Monaco, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Ukraine, Israel, and India. If we had all of you together, it would have been way harder. You guys didn't seriously think you were the only ones, right?"

The nation's silence was the only answer the states needed.

"Okayy..." Tina said. "Let's go." She pointed at the elevator.

" _ **What the hell (aru)?!**_ "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After getting back to the first floor, the states led the nations to a huge dining hall.

"Take a seat!" called a voice. "Food 'll be done soon."

The countries turned to see a boy standing in a small doorway off to the side. He had dark skin, swamp green eyes, and his hair, which was braided into cornrows, was pulled into a ponytail. He looked a bit like France, if the nations were being honest.

 _Wait_ …. France's eyes narrowed and then widened. "You are one of mine!" he cried gleefully. "Louis L. Jones! Louisiana!"

The boy grinned. "Yep, that's me. So, how was your mini-tour?"

"Weird!" Said Italy.

"As herr." said Japan.

"Yeah, that describes us. Grab a seat now, before my siblings show."

The nations sat, but the boy didn't leave. In fact, he just moved closer. His smile seemed a tad scary. "So..." he drawled. "Did you make anyone cry? 'Cause I don't have N'awlins fo' nothing."

"N'awlins?"

"New Orleans." clarified Alta.

"Or, as Daddy calls it," Louisiana's smile looked positively demonic. "Voodoo city."

The nations instantly made a resolution not to piss this state off.

Arizona sighed. "Louis, please stop scaring the nations. Dad already had them sign a waiver, so if they made someone cry they wouldn't be here now. Now nations, in a few minutes, everyone 'll be down. This includes your capitals. Sit and relax."

The states and capital left… somewhere, and the nations burst into chatter.

After everyone calmed down- somewhat- they attempted to have an actual conversation. That didn't last long, as soon the door flew open, and Nova Scotia and New Brunswick ran in, followed by- Canadia? Who knows. Soon, more kids came in, some recognizable- Virginia came in holding hands with someone who was obviously Maryland- and some not- three teens that looked like the provinces walked in not long after their father. More countries ran in too, some being: Cuba, Mexico, Guatemala, and Chile; Panama, the Dominican Republic, and Brazil, and several more. It was-

 _The entire new world._

The nations realized why the hall looked like it could fit several hundred people, and remembered what the video said about the new world knowing about the states, and wondered why that was. They didn't really have the best relations…

A woman who was obviously D.C. came in, followed by several more people. They sat across from the countries, and the nations were face to face with their nyo selves.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Done! Yeah it sucks, OoC, blah blah… This is a lot shorter than I'd prefer...

Explanations:

1) I may or may not have used Washington to cover up my own mistake… butt I accidentally switched Texas and Michigan. *Wailing* _I'M A BAD TEXAN!_

Uh, that's it! Review~


	12. The Capitals

The Capitals

Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter! Okay, I've given up on trying to update on a set day. Enjoy my sporadic, weekly-ish updates.

Announcements: I still need a beta reader, I'm still trying to figure out where and/or when I can watch the World Twinkle Dub, and that's about it. Oh, and the capitals are gonna be a _little_ different than how the nyotalia characters are portrayed.

Also, umm… well, my thoughts can sometimes be disjointed, and I've been told that my stories are a bit hard to follow, so if anyone finds this difficult to follow, _please_ tell me so I can work on that.

Question: should I discontinue this?

Disclaimer: *sigh* I still don't own Hetalia

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The capitals didn't really seem to notice, or care, that the nations were there. They just kept conversation flowing with each other and various New World countries. Finally, _finally_ , one turned to them. A women with light brown hair pulled into an elegant up-do, sky blue eyes, and a bandage wrapped around her head*.

" _Bonjour_ ," she said, smiling. "You are zhe nations, _non_?"

" _Oui._ " France responded. "Am I correct in assuming you are _Paris_ , _Mon Ami_ _?"_

"Zhat you are. I am Marianne Bonnefoy, the French capital. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." She elbowed the girl next to her. "Isn't that _right,_ Eliza?" Said girl merely rolled her eyes and slouched over, hunching her shoulders. England practically vaulted over the table once he heard her name.

"Eliza? As in, London?"

The girl rolled her eyes. She had long, golden hair tied into long pigtails and green eyes a shade darker than England's. "Yeah." she said. "Eliza Kirkland. Nice to meet you." Her voice was essentially dripping with sarcasm, and England was almost visibly deflating.

"Lizzy!" chided D.C. "Be nice! First impressions, okay!"

The nations were… concerned, to say the least. They had thought their capitals would act like them, but it seemed like that wasn't the case. Well, maybe some did, as illustrated by Prussia and… Julchen, earlier, but it seemed that they were the exceptions to this rule. Maybe some did and some didn't?

"All right!" said a girl version of- that one guy… Cananada? She had dirty-blonde hair tied into twintails a lot like Seychelles has it, and indigo eyes. "Foods coming! Maybe some beer too!"

D.C. sighed. "You aren't physically old enough, Eleanor. You're only 19."

"I can drink in my own country! Stop acting like you've got some sort of authority over me, Amelia!"

"I'm older."

"Stop it!"

"What? It's the truth."

"You know what!" Eleanor slammed her hands on the table. " _N'avez-vous pas besoin de certains graver crème, Amelia_ _(_ Don't you need some burn cream, Amelia)?"

D.C. stiffened. "Yes, actually." she growled. She got up from the table and stalked off out the door. Paris slapped the back of Eleanor's head.

"'hat on Earth were you zhinking?" she said, her blue eyes flashing. "'ou were lucky not to be around at zhat time, and zhen you go mocking 'er?"

The nations turned to France.

"She asked 'er if she needed some burn cream, but I don't know why."

London turned to the nations, who looked confused. "The war of 1812. Eleanor wasn't around yet, but Amelia was. Ages work weirdly for us, so Amelia was a baby at the time."

"Vhat does zhat have to do vith us?" Germany said. Something was wrong. These capitals seemed more loyal to America and the New World than the countries, and he didn't like it.

London nodded her head towards England, who looked very pale. "Ask him."

"Vha-"

"I burned a _baby girl?_ " he squeaked. France's eyes widened as well.

" _Mon Dieu."_ he whispered.

"What is it _, amigo?"_

London leaned over the table and lowered her voice. "We're talking about the War of 1812, a war between America and colonial Canada, lasting from 1812 to 1815. In 1814, the British forces set fire to D.C. in order to get revenge for the Burning of York, and just about every building was burned down, minus one or two*. D.C. was a baby at the time, as America was just starting out as a country. Capitals don't show up until a nation becomes a nation, and we age slower than you all do. When Canada became a nation and met Eleanor for the first time, he was horrified when he realized what had happened. Incidentally," There was a little twinkle in her emerald eyes, "That's why, although some of the states call Amelia 'Mother', and that's who America refers to her as to them, most of the states, minus Aka, Leilani, Gabi, and Samuel, call America 'Mommy' in private."

The capitals roared with laughter, and the countries - minus a few- tried to process what they just heard.

"Wait..." England said slowly. "Did you just say most of the states call America _'Mommy'_?"

"Damn right we do, Limey Bastard." South strutted up behind the capitals, and leaned over one girls shoulder. This one had straight, black, chin-length hair and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a pink kimono, and the nations classified her as Tokyo, Japan's capital. South had changed out of the messy overalls she was wearing before, and swapped it out for shorts and a plaid, button-down, tank top. She smirked. "Y'all got a problem with that?" She looked like she was trying to kill them with a look.

"It's _you all_ , Caroline." ' _Well,'_ England thought ' _at least she has some respect for the Queen's English. Maybe it's not_ _ **too**_ _late…'_

"Same thing, Lizzy. But fine. Do you all have a problem with that?" She was definitely attempting to decapitate them with her glare.

"N-non." France was trying- and failing- to keep his laughter in. South just glared harder.

"I'll give you a warning now." South said sweetly- like, Russia, sweetly. Some countries may have peed a little. "Say anything, and I can guarantee that you're going to get pumped full of bullet holes."

And with that, she spun on her heel and walked off, leaving the nations sweating bullets.

"Hey look, D.C.'s back!" said Denmark.

And yes, she was, along with America. The two of them sat at a table that was just the states, as far as the countries could see. There were some empty spots, with names on the chairs.

 _Alabama_

 _Alaska 1_

 _Arizona_

 _Alta California_

 _Delaware_

 _Georgia_

 _Hawaii 1_

 _Louisiana_

 _Mississippi_

 _New Jersey_

 _New York_

 _North Carolina_

 _Pennsylvania 1_

 _Pennsylvania 2_

 _Tennessee_

 _Republic of Texas_

 _Texas_

The nations wondered where they went.

"Hey!" Said a boy Mexico. He looked a lot like Spain, just with brown eyes, and darker skin. "There's mine!"

"Your- what, _exactamente_ (exactly)?" Asked Spain.

" _Mina y_ _Mejico's Estados_ (Mine and Mexico's states)!" He stood up and started walking over to their table.

" _Espere_ (Wait)!" called Spain.

The boy looked back.

"Who are you?"

He grinned. "I'm Mexico City, or Alejandro Rodriguez!" And with that, he sprinted over to a small table filled with kids and a few teens, with Mexico sitting at the head. He sat on her right side, and she gave him a small grin.

Paris smiled softly at them as several more capitals got up to sit with their respective nations.

"Most capitals go to sit with their nations, and if countries outside the new world that know us are here, they normally sit with us. At least now we can talk to our countries!"

A girl in a red dress with auburn hair put into two buns scoffed. "Yes, but- _that_ happens, aru." The nations turned to where she was pointing, and saw Russia and a girl they had to assume was Moscow being stared at by Belarus and her capital.

They slowly turned back around, feeling a stab of pity for the Russians- just, not enough pity to do anything.

"So," Said China. "You're my capital, Beijing, right, aru?"

"是的(Yes)." She whipped out a red paper fan and put it up to her face. "But human name is Wang Chun-Yan, or Chun-Yan Wang in western order, aru."

Meanwhile, other nations were meeting their capitals.

"''m St'ckh'lm, 'nd th's 's m' w'f'. C'll m' Br'tt' 'x'nst''rn'.*" With that, she grabbed the smaller girl next to her (She looked like a smaller Delaware, honestly). Mini-Dela smiled.

"Moi(hi)! I am Helsinki, but another name for me is Taika Vainamoinen. Moi moi!"

And:

"Hej! I'm Copenhagen! Call me Michaela Kohler!"

"I'm Olso, or Lovise Bondevik. Please ignore the tosk (Idiot) next to me. This is my little sister."

"I AM NOT! Oh, uh… I'm Reykjavik, or Lara Steillson. She is not my big sister."

\/\/((Okay, if we put all the meetings here, we'd be here all day))\/\/

After each country met their capitals, they saw the Danish capital, Copenhagen slam her hands on the table and scream, "HELVEDE JA(HELL YES)! FOOD'S HERE."

As Norway and Olso turned a glare on both Danes, the other nations turned to look at a line of kids, most likely all states, carrying huge platters of food. They set them on a round table in the center of the hall (one that filled England with nostalgia). Julchen was with them, and she grabbed a plate and started filling it with food, and the states did the same.

Personifications around the hall went up to the table and started grabbing food.

The nations looked to the capitals.

Paris grinned, stood up, and beckoned over her shoulder.

"Let's eat, _mon cheres!"_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Done! Yay…

Wow, this story is pretty long now! If only I worked this hard on my novel….

I hope I didn't screw up the translations. Did I?

Things to explain:

1) The Paris attacks. This is not meant to offend anyone, and I hope no one is offended. If you are, please notify me. I will understand, as a good friend of mine was hurt in the attacks.

2) "I'm Stockholm, and this is my wife. Call me Britta Oxenstierna."

Welp, that's is! Review~


	13. A Tribute To Orlando

Tribute~ Orlando

Please, please, _please,_ tell me if I offend anybody. That is not my intention, and if anyone is offended I will take down this chapter _immediately_. Considering doesn't allow authors notes as chapters, this was the only way I could really get anybody's attention to what happened this past Sunday, May 11, in Orlando, Florida.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The day before was normal. The night before was normal. The first thing Carlos Florida Jones knew when he woke up was the shooting pains across his chest and stomach, and the second thing he knew made his mouth go dry.

 _'Shooting.'_

He blearily looked over at the clock on his bedside table.

 _ **2:03 am***_ , it read in blinking green letters. He grabbed his bell necklace and decided to head over to his _Mami's_ room. And by _Mami_ he meant America, _Estados Unidos._

He climbed out of bed, careful not to wake up Gabriella Alta Jones from where she slept on the other side of the room. Unfortunately, the door was on her side of the room.

 _'Goddammit'_

He opened the door quickly, knowing from experience that it wouldn't creak as much this way. Unfortunately, Gabi was a light sleeper.

"Carlos?" she said sleepily. "What's up?"

Carlos shook his head and jingled his necklace. ' _Nada, I just wanted water, Gabi. Go back to sleep."_

"Okay." She rolled back over and went back to sleep. " _Buenos noches_ (good night)."

Carlos grinned mentally. Gabi could act so much like their _Mami_ sometimes- even if she insisted on calling him _Papi._

He slunk down the hallways and down two flights of stairs, careful not to wake any of his siblings. He messed up twice, once next to John-Maryland and Lance-Virginia's room (you'd think they'd be girls, honestly), and once next to Tina-Delaware's room, before he got to his _Mami_.

He slowly opened the door, and saw America sitting up in bed with the lamp on. Alfred saw him, and beckoned him over. "You felt it too, then?"

Carlos nodded, and Alfred leaned his head back onto the headboard and patted the space next to him.

"I hoped I was wrong," Alfred admitted. "about what I felt. I didn't want to be right."

Carlos' hand went up to his neck. _Jingle, jingle. 'I knew I was right. I wanted comfort, Mama.'_

 _Mami_ smiled grimly. "Fair enough. Do you want to stay here for the rest of the night, _mijo?_ "

Carlos nodded, and climbed underneath the covers, feeling like a little kid again, back when he first became a state.

"Lights on?"

He nodded again.

 _Mami_ laid back down, and the two of them both fell into a fitful sleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next day, both of them went down late, around lunchtime. The hall quieted as they entered, and Carlos' siblings shifted when they sat down. However, they were Alfred's children; there was no way in hell many of them could stay quiet for very long. After a few minutes of awkward silence, speaking started up again, though Carlos just stared at his plate until he felt a weight on his shoulders.

He looked up, startled to see Addison-New York looking at him- well, kind of- with a worried expression. Carlos looked around; he hadn't noticed that everyone was looking at him again. He looked back up to Addison, and she gently took him by the arm and led him out of the room. He felt wetness on his cheeks, and Adi looked at him with her good eye and wiped underneath his own.

He buried his head in her shoulder, and she rubbed circles into his back.

"I know," she whispered. "I'm here. We all are."

And then Carlos knew, just like everyone had been there for Adi during her own terror, everyone would be there for him too, even those who didn't understand exactly what you felt during an attack- at least they'd be there.

The states had always been there for each other; they made a pact after the Civil War. A pact to act like real siblings, and always _always_ love and care for each other.

After all, they were one country.

United.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: *Cringing and hoping nobody is offended*

Ok, for those of you who didn't realize, this chapter is about the shooting in Orlando, Florida on Sunday, May 11, 2016. Said shooting took place at a gay club called Pulse, and almost fifty people were killed, and just as many were injured. This was a terrorist attack; that much is confirmed. The people in Orlando, and in the LGBTQ community, need our support. If anyone is offended or angered by this, please review or send me a PM and I will remove this chapter _immediately_. I only did this because:

a) Author's notes as chapters are not allowed

and

b) If I just did a small tribute in the author's note at the top or bottom of the chapter i'm working on, it would have been overlooked by the majority of people.

Furthermore, if you agree with the people who are doing this, _get off my fucking story_. I don't care who you are, if you agree with these excuses for human beings, people that seem to lack humanity, get off. Unfollow. Flame. I don't give a shit, but stay away from my story.

-Nativa


	14. Good Evening, Ladies and Gents

Evening, Ladies and Gents!

It's Nativa, here with another chapter! I'm writing this from the hospital though, so that sucks. I kinda sorta had a bulimia relapse, so yeah. But whatever!

Ahahaha this story sucks doesn't it? Should I discontinue it?

Um, I still don't have a beta reader, and can someone tell me where/when the _hell_ I can watch the World Twinkle dub? Also, nobody told me they didn't like the tribute chapter, so I guess it's staying…?

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Unfortunately.

Storytime~

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When the nations got up to the food table… they had no idea what to do.

"Just take some, _mon amis_!" Paris was loading up her plate. "'ou just need to grab a plate!"

That wasn't why the nations were confused. They just had _absolutely no_ _ **idea**_ what any of the food was.

"Kesesese!" A wild Prussia appears. "Confused? The awesome me will help you! This is the southern states cooking!" He pointed at one section. "That's some of Texas' and New Mexico's cooking. It's similar to Mexican food, so it's spicy." He pointed at another section. "There's Louisiana's, Mississippi's, and Alabama's food. It's called Creole, and some of it's even more spicy than the others." He pointed at the last section. "That's some more of Texas', along with Tennessee's, North Carolina's, and Georgia's food. It's Barbecue, but they all have different styles*. The biscuits are everyone's, and they're delicious. The collard greens and mashed potatoes are good too."

The nations each grabbed some food and sat back down, right when the door slammed open, and a teen they recognized as the Republic of Texas walked in leading a line of nations. He gestured toward the food table, and they all started walking over.

"Okay, y'all," He said where the nations could hear. "Just grab some food, whatever looks good. Go sit at _that_ table," He pointed to where the capitals and nations were sitting. "and you can talk with your capitals and the nations already here." He then loaded up his own plate and went to sit at the American table.

The new nations filled their plates and slowly walked over to the table. Paris gestured for them to sit and start eating. Once everyone was situated, she began speaking.

"'ou already know what iz going on, _oui_?" she asked.

" _Oui_." Monaco nodded at her. "Sam showed us the video in the van. I have a bet going on with him."

France grinned. "What bet was he dumb enough to make with you, _mon petite?_ "

"He bet that Nevada would be able to beat me in a poker match."

Australia shook his head. "Mate's gonna end up broke, even if Nevada uses card magic."

A girl from a little way down the table winked at him and laughed. "Don' be so sure mate. Nevvie doesn't have Vegas fo' nothin'."

He blinked at her. "Wait..." a grin broke out on his face. "You're Canberra, aren't ya."

The girl had long brown hair tied into a ponytail with a little hat and two curls like Australia. She also had a similar band-aid on her nose and thick-ish eyebrows. "Yep! Call me Jill Kirkland."

A girl came over from America's table. Light brown hair and deep brown eyes… Texas. She grinned. "Y'all want anything to drink?"

"Ve~ wine for me please, _bella_ _!_ "

"Same as my idiota fratellino."

"I will 'ave zhe same, _mademoiselle_. _"_

"Earl Gray tea, please."

"I want oolong."

"Green tea for me, してください。(Please/on-e-gai)."

"Beer."

"You know what I like, Maria. Get the same for _mien bruder_."

"Gotcha."

She took the rest of the orders, and came back carrying two trays in her hands and one on her head. She started distributing the drinks to the nations.

"Hey Maria!" called London. "Where's our drinks?"

"You know where they are. They don't."

"But-"

Texas leveled a glare at her. London shut up.

\/\/ _ **Timeskip Because The Author Is Hella Lazy**_ \/\/

It was safe to say, the nations thoroughly enjoyed the food.

"Why doesn't _Amerique_ ever eat thiz at zhe meetingz?" Lamented France.

Paris and shot a look to Moscow, and quickly changed the subject. "Oh look; desert!"

And indeed, a group of America's teens were clearing the table, and some more started setting out baked goods.

"Hey, aren't they America's micronations?" Hungary realized.

"Yeah!" Sealand exclaimed. "There's Molossia!"

Wy burst out laughing. "Yeah; did you see the video?! Hey mate!" she called "Where 're your shades?" Molossia slowly turned, and stiffened when he saw them. It was kind of funny, really; you could see all the emotions drain out of his face until all that was left was dread. He whipped out a pair of shades and put them on his face, then turned away from them. The girl next to him (Washitaw Nation, they remembered) elbowed him in the stomach. He turned to her, scowling, and she held out her hand with a raised eyebrow. He muttered something, and Washitaw frowned and jabbed her hand forward. He reluctantly took of his glasses and put them in her palm. She stuck them in her jacket. The micronations snickered.

"Whipped!" Seborga called, laughing. Washitaw whipped her head around, and sent him the coldest look.

"Don't make her angry, Sebastian." Romano cautioned. "If you do, none of us-a will be able to-a help you, fratellino."

" _Que?_ Can you explain, Lovi?"

"J-just-a don't piss her off-a, Tomato Bastardo! That-a goes for the majority of-a the kids here, actually."

England frowned. "What, exactly, do you mean."

"Look, Tea Bastard, I'll just tell you one thing. The Hamburger Bastard has limits, but his kids don't."

Romano's Naples*, Chiara, seemed desperate to change the subject again. "H-hey-a, let's all go-a get dessert, and see what Nevvie's got in-a store for us today." She shot a look to Romano, and whispered something the other nations couldn't hear. He nodded.

"Vhat do you mean, vhat Nevada has in store for us?" Germany was getting both irritated and paranoid.

Italy's capital, Milan/Felicia, laughed and winked at him (Italy felt something- unease?). "Ve~ don't worry!" she patted his hand from across the table. "Nevvie always-a has a show for us!"

"Zhat doesn't answer _mein_ question." Germany muttered.

"Doesn't matter." London said. "We have five minutes to grab dessert and sit back down, so _go!"_

Surprisingly, there were many pastries from every nation. China stocked up on moon pies, England filled his plate with tarts, France buried his bowl in macaroons, the Italy brothers got several servings each of panna cotta, etc., etc.

The last nation sat down right when the lights shut off and spotlights aimed at a small stage _that the nations had no clue when it got there what the actual_ _ **fuck**_.

A girl that looked a lot like Ari, but a bit different, walked on to the stage. Nevada.

"Good evening, ladies and gents!" she called. "Oh, do I have a show for you today! First off, we have some guests today, so our show's gonna be a bit different! Paris, get up here, you're my co-host!"

Said capital bounded up the steps and was handed an earpiece. She called out to the assembled personifications below. "'ow are you all today, _mon petites?_ "

The majority of the crowd (Besides the stunned Old World nations) cheered. Mass called up at her, "Do the catchphrase!"

Paris smiled cheekily. "Do you really want _moi_ to?"

The crowd roared their approval, and Paris took a deep breath.

She swept her cloak(similar to France's) around her, and cried dramatically, "What is ze purpose of living...

...if you don't 'ave style?"

"She's very similar to you, frog." England muttered to France.

"Of course she is!" France said smugly. "She's perfect."

"I think you mean obnoxious."

"At least she acts like _moi_ ; that's more than you can say about your London _Angleterre_."

London turned her head from where she was talking with Tokyo and Japan. "Oi, frog."

France turned to look at her. "Yes, _mon ami_?"

"You got a problem with the way I act?" Her green eyes seemed acidic in the dim lighting.

" _N-non."_

"Good." She turned back to those that she was talking to, who looked at her with new respect.

"So, what is this anyway?" England asked London, looking toward the stage. Nevada and Paris seemed to be convincing a male state to come on stage.

"Depends, really. Sometimes we sing, or have competitions. It depends on the day, really."

"I noticed an inconsistency."

"Oh?"

"You share a name with New Hampshire."

"My full name is Elizabeth, and people tend to call her Elli. Therefore, people can shorten my name to Eliza without getting confused. Besides, she chose the name."

The rest of the nations were also spending time like this; getting to know their capitals.

After all, they had a lot of time to make up for, especially when they learned the capitals were their little siblings.

/\/\/\/Timeskip\/\/\/\

After Paris and Nevada finished their little… show, Ari, Dela, and Ohio came to collect the nations.

"Okay," Delaware said, clapping her hands. "We're going to take you to your rooms, but tomorrow and for the rest of your time here, you're gonna have free reign of the place; we won't be there to guide you.

"It will be your responsibility to stay safe and not break any rules. A list has been placed in all of your rooms. Speaking of, most of you will have roommates, aside from the ones that come here regularly, but I'm guessing some of you will want to bunk with others anyway.

"You say you want to know if we are threats; judge us. That's fine. But remember: this is our turf, so you follow our rules."

It was almost… frightening to see the intensity on the states faces. They were serious- and that made fear go through some of the nations.

Arizona beckoned for them to follow, and the three of them walked out of the room with a line of nations following them. England jogged to catch up with them, and slowed when he drew close.

"I have some questions-" He began.

Ohio interrupted. "Get on with it; no use beating around the bush."

England glared. "I was." he ground out. "Why did you all choose _now_ to reveal yourselves? The timing gives you a disadvantage."

"Our bosses." Arizona replied.

"Why did you invite every nation to come here?"

"Better get it done now than later."

"Even ones you hate."

"What?"

"You know, Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan…."

"We don't hate them."

"America does."

"Nope."

"B-but the wars!"

"We were- _are_ \- fighting the Taliban, not them. We are against terrorists, not Muslims."

"We're here." Dela interrupted.

They were in a long hallway, with doors on both sides. Their baggage was in a pile in the middle of the hall.

"Find your bags, and pick a room." Ohio said flatly. "Goodnight."

The countries turned to thank their 'guides', and found an empty hallway.

"Vhat _zur holle(the hell)?_ " Germany trailed off.

Prussia waved his hand. "Don't worry bruder; they do that a lot." He headed into a room that had a label on it; one of the few that did.

"Don't you have any luggage?" Austria called.

"I have awesome stuff here!"

Other nations that came here frequently, i.e. Belarus, Russia, and Lithuania, also headed int labeled rooms. Poland grabbed his bags, and quickly followed Lithuania, calling, "Leit! Like, help me with my stuff!"

Everyone else started picking rooms, and 'families' generally stuck together. The Nordics shared a room, as did the Asian countries; the other Germanic nations followed Prussia, and the Italy brothers stuck together, going into a room Romano remembered. France and England shared a room- God help us, Ukraine went with Belarus, etc., etc.

Most fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed, except for one family, and a single nation that slipped out of bed, determined to figure out what was going on; his hand was clutching a camera*.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: Yay, chapter's done! Okay, OoC, crappy, blah blah….

What are the capitals hiding? The world may never know...

Things to explain:

1) The Great Barbecue War is real. ( _Texas pwns all_ )

2) From my internet research, I concluded that Southern Italy doesn't have an official capital (forgive me if I'm wrong), so I just used it's largest city.

3) Guess who~ It's not that hard, but that might just be me.


	15. The Magic Twelve

The Magic Twelve

Hi! I'm back, and I've got another chapter for y'all! Quick question- do y'all in the northern states say _y'all_? I'm honestly curious. Why, you ask? Research!

Ok- I still need a beta, and I'm still trying to figure out where and/or when I can watch the World Twinkle dub, so if anyone is interested or knows when, please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Enjoy~

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Once the door was closed, Germany rounded on Prussia.

" _ **Was zum Teufel hat das Video, dass sie verblassen**_ ( _ **What the hell did that video mean, you're fading)**_?!"

Prussia looked for a way to escape. " _Bruder_..."

" _Oh nein, mister_ (oh no, mister)." Hungary stomped up to him. " _Eine Antwort auf die Frage_ (answer the question)!"

Prussia gulped. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid…

' _Verdammt(damn it)_ _'_

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Japan slunk down the hallway with his camera recording. It was only 10:00; it was perfectly acceptable to be awake at this hour- at least, that's what he would tell any states if they caught him. He switched his camera to night vision; whenever he came out into the hallway, all the lights were off. It was clear the states weren't expecting any nations to be awake. Granted, everyone else was asleep- it had been a long day. But Japan was a ninja; he worked better in the dark.

He was clutching a page of rules that he found in the room he was sharing with China, Taiwan, South Korea, and Hong Kong. The rules just made him more curious.

 _ **1) Do not go into any of the states' rooms.**_

 _ **2) Do not go into the Magic Twelve Headquarters**_

 _ **3) Do not go into America's office**_

 _ **4) Do not go into the basement**_

 _ **5) Do not go into the attic**_

 _ **6) If you hear noises outside at night, DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE UNLESS TOLD OTHERWISE**_

 _ **7) England, Norway: Do not attempt harmful magic here**_

 _ **8) Try not to break anything**_

 _ **9)Do not go into Nevada, New Mexico, and Arizona's lab.**_

 _ **10) Certain subjects are off limits. Said subjects are:**_

 _ **The Civil War**_

 _ **Republican vs. Democratic stuff**_

 _ **The American Revolution**_

 _ **The Presidential Elections**_

 _ **Terrorist attacks**_

 _ **11) Don't insult our cultures**_

 _ **12) No trying to reclaim old territories/colonies.**_

There were a lot more until the last one, which read:

 _ **50) ABOVE ALL: DO NOT GO TO THE BACK HOUSE**_

It took a while before he saw anything, and for about 45 minutes he just wandered around, moving his camera back and forth so he could review it later. After a while though, his patience was rewarded.

Japan walked down a hallway on the top floor, where the music room and America's office were. He passed a door he didn't remember being there. He looked at it through the camera; he couldn't see the color, but there was a design on it. Twelve stars surrounded an odd design, one that looked eerie and that he couldn't quite explain. He thought back to what this might be, as twelve rung a bell somewhere in his memory. He soon realized what he found.

 _'The headquarters of the Magic Twelve.'_

Well; might as well look through a convenient window in the door, where he could, surprisingly, almost hear what was happening inside.

Japan didn't stop to think about the fact that the house changed depending on the needs of the people inside; or about how convenient it was; or what it might mean. If the window had just formed, no doubt the states would have been suspicious. So the window was already there for him; before he even arrived.

Almost like… the house itself was expecting him.

But Japan didn't think about that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Japan was thanking Kami that he brought his camera, because no one would have believed him otherwise. _He_ could barely believe what he was seeing, in all honesty. The Magic Twelve were all sitting in a circle; all in their pajamas. From right to left were:

Nevada, looking a lot like Arizona-chan, but with an ahoge that hung in front of her face instead of going back, one grass-green eye and one sky blue eye, and a red nightgown. She had a pack of cards, which would be normal… if not for the fact that they were floating around her raised hands.

Louisiana-kun, with his dark hair hanging around his face in cornrows. He had two yarn puppets attached to his hands by strings, and they filled Japan with unease, especially as he was making them move around in what looked almost like a dance. He was wearing loose black shorts and a red muscle shirt.

The Republic of Texas was chatting with Arizona-chan, had a small gray-brown bird on his shoulder*, and was only wearing loose red pajama bottoms.

Arizona-chan was wearing blue athletic shorts and a yellow tank top, and was juggling what looked like four spheres- one made of fire, one of earth, one of water, and one of air. Japan recalled what the video said about her having native magic- he would suppose elemental magic would be part of that. Maybe she could heal as well...

New Mexico, who looked like a male Arizona-chan with curlier hair, was holding a potted plant- one that was growing rapidly, and its blossoms were opening and closing. He was wearing loose black shorts.

Oklahoma, a kid with short brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and hazel eyes and was wearing dark blue pajamas. Japan honestly wasn't sure if they were a boy or a girl; the video didn't say. He remembered their name being Taylor, but the name was unisex… he did, however, remember that they had portal magic.

Hawaii-Leilani, wearing what looked like a yellow sleep mask and a matching nightie with slippers, was holding a ball of fire and tossing it from hand to hand, and talking with Alaska-Dimitri.

Alaska-Dimitri was wearing thick white-blue pajamas, and was slowly freezing Hawaii's slippers to the floor; she was too busy talking, and didn't notice.

Virginia-kun was wearing green pajama bottoms and a dark blue t-shirt; his display was one of the oddest. Building blocks- like the ones children use- were floating around his body and flying off in random directions; one of them beaned Arizona in the head, and she retaliated by throwing a small gust of wind his way. He ignored her and turned to talk to West Virginia.

West Virginia was sitting there, and she, like Oklahoma and the Republic of Texas, wasn't displaying her magic in any visible way. Japan only remembered the video saying she had an 'assortment' of magic; that could mean anything, really. She really was like a miniature America-kun- well, more like a miniature D.C.-chan. Just… the eyebrows. Japan wasn't sure what happened there.

Washington-kun, who Japan had met briefly, was fiddling with a small robot- automaton, Japan remebered America-kun calling them. His short black hair, instead of being combed to perfection, was curling around his ears. His water-blue eyes were fixed on the automaton, and he was nodding along absently to whatever California was saying.

California was gesturing wildly, and was motioning toward a small floor plan of the house- one that looked almost like a hologram. Japan could only hear bits and pieces- something about, 'the greatest prank ever'- but he didn't think it would turn out very well for the countries.

Suddenly, Virginia-kun dropped his magic and the blocks scattered across the floor, and the room quieted. "Let this meeting of The Twelve Magic States come to order! Firstly, lets start with our progress on 'Operation Thirteen!"

Ari-chan raised her hand. "She keeps on blowing me off!" she exclaimed.

Hawaii nodded. "And whenever I get around to the subject, she makes up some excuse and bolts!"

The other states made noise of agreement. "Okay." West Virginia called. "We know she _can_ do magic. She just doesn't like it. Therefore-"

"Why?" Alaska called. "You never explained that to us."

"What do you know about the Salem Witch Trials?"

"Absolutely nothing since she refuses to tell us and we aren't physically old enough to learn it in middle school."

"Stop being a smartass, Dimitri."

Arizona-chan rolled her eyes and turned to Alaska. "Boston doesn't like doing magic because of the Witch Trials. She was hung, along with her caretaker- a woman named Alice Parker- and now refuses to do magic. You do know why we, specifically, can do magic, right?"

Alaska nodded, and Hawaii spoke up, "Because we chose to make our magic strong, instead of leaving it mediocre, the way it was when we were born, right?"

Virginia-kun nodded. "Correct. When it was only the first thirteen of us and dad, Boston and I were the only ones who decided to train with dad. But Boston was hung, and she got scared, so she stopped. However, she does have strong magic. That's why we're trying to get her to join."

Hawaii raised her hand. "Um… shouldn't we respect her choice?"

"That's boring. Moving on from this subject to 'Operation FUBAR'. How's that going?"

Ari-chan spoke again. "Well, I- don't know. We haven't had enough time to put that plan into motion yet."

R.T. scowled. "We'll, we gotta do _somethin'_. We can't just have them nations runnin' around here all free-like. We gotta get 'em out.*"

The rest of the states nodded. "So then," Hawaii demanded. "What do we _do?_ "

Alaska smiled creepily, and Japan finally saw the resemblance to Russia-san as ice started spreading outward. "They should all _become one with America, ya?_ "

Hawaii scooted over from him, and a chiming sound rang through the room. New Mexico, Arizona, Nevada, Alaska, Hawaii, California, Nevada, and Washington each reached over and grabbed a phone from the pile in the middle of the circle. Washington's face brightened up. Japan, seeing where this was going, hid in a small closet with the door slightly open.

" _YEEESS!"_ Washington-kun crowed, and ran out of the room. Alaska, Hawaii, California, Nevada, and New Mexico quickly followed. Arizona walked through the door, and looked back over her shoulder with a grin.

"Later!" She winked and took off.*

Virginia shook his head, grinning slightly.

\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: Yay, done! Ehh but it's short… I feel like I've been getting lazy

Things to explain:

1) A northern mockingbird, Texas' state bird

2) Samuel… never really picked up the modern way of speaking.

3) Anyone who realizes what these states have in common will get a shoutout.


	16. Does America Watch His Kids?

Does America Watch His Kids?...

Yo! I'm back! Okay, so, anyone who reads my other story, 'The Replacement', will already know this, but the updates for this story will be slowing down and getting shorter. Sorry about that, but I've kinda lost the feel for this story, and I'm not sure where it's going, and I'm not sure if I should discontinue it.

But, for now, we're following the adventures of Japan as he travels the house at night when he's not supposed too. Also, no one realized what they had in common. I'm disappointed in y'all

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

\/\/\/\/\/

Japan slowly followed the kids that left the 'meeting', wishing he had an extra camera; he wasn't willing to leave his cell phone there, or the only good camera he brought- one of the kids could find it. However, he was curious about the kids who left the meeting- and why they were so excited. He watched as Arizona turned several corners and went down a flight of stairs before coming to a stop in front of an unmarked green glass door. She sat next to Alaska-Malvina, who passed her something- a joint.

Arizona took a puff, and Delaware threw a bag of chips at her so hard she fell back. She just laid there, taking puffs and staring at the ceiling. She turned to New Mexico, and remarked, " _Lupe es una poco putita(Lupe is a little bitch)_."

New Mexico nodded sagely.

Japan realized he most likely wasn't going to learn anything crucial from this... whatever it was, and left, camera still rolling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Germany walked into the kitchen, yawning.

"We've got coffee in the pot." A familiar voice said.

He looked up and saw Texas, who was staring at him from a seat near the window.

"Danke." He said gruffly, shuffling over to a coffee pot on the stove. "Good morning."

" _Guten_ _tag,_ _Deutschland._ "

Germany started, and turned too Texas, who was eating- bean and eggs? What?*

" _ **You speak German?"**_ He said, reverting back to his first language- the one every nation knew from birth.

" _ **Yes."**_

" _ **How?"**_

" _ **I, actually, have a lot of people of Germanic descent. Lots of my towns were settled by Germans- my state still celebrates Oktoberfest."**_

" _ **But who taught you German?"**_

" _ **Dad- America. He taught us every language we know- besides this one, of course."**_

" _ **But, America only knows English!"**_

Texas gave Germany a deadpan look. " _ **America, unlike every other country, doesn't have an official language. Our people speak many different languages, and have many different ethnicities. It would only make**_ **sense** _ **that Dad knows the languages of his people. Meaning, he knows pretty much every language out there- and so do we."**_

Germany was confused now. " _ **But he's never made any indication of this before!"**_

Texas gave him an amused smile. " _ **Haven't you ever heard of keeping an ace in your back pocket, Deutschland?"**_

Germany tried to shake off the feeling of unease that went through his mind. America wouldn't do that- he was, yes, a bit loud, but overall a pretty good person. He didn't blame Germany so much as the other allies in the World Wars- that had to count for something, right?

" _ **Texas, do you mind answering a few questions? And, could I record them?"**_

She glanced at him over a mug of coffee decorated with her state. " _ **Sure to both. But, if I don't like the questions, don't expect an answer."**_

" _ **Fair enough."**_ Germany set up his phone so it was standing, and busied himself with making coffee for himself.

" _ **Can you explain how you states were created?"  
**_ Texas sucked in a breath. " _ **This is gonna take a while.**_

" _ **So, when we were territories, some of us had clearly defined borders and the like- such as the Original 13. But others were different. Take me for example- when I was first annexed into the United States as a territory, I was**_ **huge.** _ **Parts of Oklahoma, Utah, and a few others were a part of**_ **me.** _ **But when I became a state- I shrunk. They cut me down to a size they liked- a lot smaller than I used to be. That was probably one of the worst days of my life- feeling parts of me being torn away.**_

" _ **Now, we were around when we were territories- most of us, at least. Samuel was around when Texas was a part of Mexico- I showed up when we became America's. The states that came out of Texas land showed up when they were states- but then again, our case is a weird one. The only other one with a story truly like ours is Gabriella- Alta California.**_

" _ **Arizona and New Mexico were around when that land belonged to Mexico; Louisiana and them were around when that land belonged to France; and so on, so forth.**_

" _ **Like you countries, we are influenced by our people- but some of our people are influenced in a different way."**_ She broke of with a blush on her cheeks.

" _ **And that way is?..."**_ Germany prompted, sitting down again.

" _ **Uh- well- some of our people are influenced when America has- an**_ **intimate** _ **relationship with other nations. Those that were influenced this way consider said nations to be our other parent- besides the other ones we've already got."**_ She coughed awkwardly, and the two of them avoided eye contact for a couple seconds. " _ **Some examples are Pennsylvania, several northern states, and several southern states- including me."**_

" _ **And the other parents?"**_

Texas laughed dryly. " _ **Before Sylvia's had any coffee, she reverts back to her original self- she's an early riser, so you'll see her in a couple minutes, and it will be obvious who her other parent is- if it wasn't already.**_

" _ **As for the northernmost states, many of them are Canada's, and the three southernmost states- Arizona, New Mexico, and I- are Mexico's."**_

Germany was about to ask another question, when he heard stomping towards the kitchen. Pennsylvania kicked the door open, with a Canadian province behind her, rolling his eyes.

It was a stark contrast to yesterday- Germany almost thought she was Berlin. Her hair was wild, going down her back, her red eyes were flashing like rubies, a small brown and white bird* was flying around her head, and she wasn't wearing glasses- not to mention she was doing a laugh similar to Prussia's.

"Keshesheshe! Hello unawesome beings!" She called toward Germany and Texas. "Feel lucky, for I have graced you with my awesome presence! _Hallo_ _Onkel_!" She blew a kiss towards Germany and laughed again.

"Coffee, Sylv'?" Texas asked dryly, as if this was an everyday occurrence. Come to think of it, it probably was.

"Hell yes!" Penn crowed. She ran over to the coffee maker, filled up a huge mug, dumped in sugar, and ran back out, somehow not spilling a single drop. She grabbed the province by his arm and dragged him off somewhere.

"I hope you realized who her parent is, because if not, I'm really not sure how you've survived as a nation for so long." She stood up and stretched. "Breakfast is at 7:00- in an hour."

Texas bid him goodbye not too long after, and Germany stopped the video, lost in thought.

 _/*\Flashback/*\_

 _Prussia held up his hands. "I'm not fading! Well- not anymore. I started to… I was for a really long time. But then I got a second chance- The Free State Of Prussia."_

" _The micronation." Germany realized._

" _Ja, that's the one. I stopped fading, and now I'm a micronation._

" _And Pennsylvania?" Hungary questioned. "Is she fading?"_

" _Yes- she didn't get the same chance as I did."_

 _/*\End/*\_

Germany wondered how he didn't hear the sadness in his brother's voice- how none of them heard it, when, looking back, it was obvious. But they were so relieved that he was going to be okay that they didn't think about anything else.

But his daughter was dying, and they didn't notice.

He wished her well, whatever she went through.

' _Good luck, Sylvia P. Jones-Beilschmidt*'_

/\/\/\/\/\/\

England was wandering around when he received a text from Japan.

 _'Meeting in dining room at 9:00'_

 _What's going on?_

England hoped Japan hadn't gone ninja.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: Done!

Hey, all y'all who live here in Texas with me- or who are gonna travel here for it- any of you coming to San Japan? For those of you who don't know, San Japan is an anime convention here in my hometown of San Antonio, Texas. I'm going!

Things to explain:

1) A Ruffled Grouse, Pennsylvania's state bird

2) Germany just subconsciously adopted Sylvia-Pennsylvania


	17. Authors Note

**_A/N: Hey y'all, I've got a HUGE favor to ask you guys. I normally wouldn't post this because I HATE trick chapters, but my laptop broke so I'm writing this on my phone. So I decided to be productive instead of waiting for my laptop to get fixed- but I need your help._**

 ** _I need all of you to give me information about your state. Here's what I need:_**

 ** _Your states name and nickname_**

 ** _state stereotypes_**

 ** _state rival_**

 ** _and any other info about your state you think may be useful_**

 ** _PLEASE REVEIW- EVEN AS A GUEST , PLEASE GIVE ME THIS INFO_**

 ** _Sorry for not giving y'all a chapter!_**

 ** _Love y'all!_**

 ** _\- Nativa_**


	18. Like, At All?

…Like, At All?

Hey y'all, I'm back! Ok, so I don't have a computer of my own, and my mom just changed the password on hers and won't tell it to me because she doesn't like how much I go on here, so now I can only write when she unlocks it for me, so I'm gonna write while I can, okay? I just got a bolt of inspiration for this story, so I'm writing while it's lasting.

Explanation for the last chapter: whenever I said that Germany subconsciously adopted Sylvia-Pennsylvania, I meant literally. He kind of just included her in his and Prussia's little family dynamic. He tacked on _Beilschmidt,_ his and Prussia's last name, to her name. This may have some significance later, I'm not sure yet, but for now it just means that Germany does think of her as a niece, and may get protective of her later on- It won't have any huge effect.

Disclaimer: I currently don't own Hetalia… but I'm making plans… kolkolkol...

Storytime~

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Breakfast was a… interesting affair.

Interesting in the sense that America, Canada, and Mexico weren't there, and their kids were _everywhere_ \- Italy got up from the table at one point, and half a second later, Delaware was right next to him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He screamed.

She stared.

"T-to the R-restroom?" He squeaked, his curl trembling.

"Is that a question or an answer?"  
"Q-question?"

She gave him a deadpan look, but let him leave. She was about to turn when Australia called out a question of his own.  
"Why d'ya seem so paranoid, mate?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "None of your business." she said coolly. "After all, nothing has happened, and nothing _will_ happen." she walked away, muttering under her breath.

After a few moments, Seychelles broke the silence. "Well that was… weird."

England turned to the direction Dela had walked off towards- America's states, Canada's provinces, and Mexico's 'Estados' had all converged together, and there was a hum of conversation coming from their table.

"And who was she trying to convince- herself or us?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

An hour later, breakfast was done, and the nations waited about thirty minutes before all the kids cleared out of the dining room. Once they had all disappeared, Germany started the mock-meeting.

" _ **I think the one who called this meeting to order should speak up first."**_

Japan raised his hand. _ **"Yes, I may have found some valuable information… can anyone else say the same?"**_

Various hands raised, and Japan counted them off in his mind. _'Germany, England, China, Finland, and Seychelles? More than I thought…'_

" _ **Well, here's what I've found."**_

He grabbed his laptop and small projector from under his seat, and started up the video he took all last night.

"I _**edited out all the parts where I was just walking around, which left me with about half**_ _**an hour of good footage."**_

The video started up, with subtitles underneath. The nations had various reactions. Especially when…

"… **Moving on from this subject to 'Operation FUBAR'. How's that going?"**

 **Ari spoke again. "Well, I- don't know. We haven't had enough time to put that plan into motion yet."**

 **R.T. scowled. "We'll, we gotta do** _ **somethin'**_ **. We can't just have them nations runnin' around here all free-like. We gotta get 'em out."**

 **The rest of the states nodded. "So then," Hawaii demanded. "What do we** _ **do?**_ **"**

 **Alaska smiled creepily, and Japan finally saw the resemblance to Russia-san as ice started spreading outward. "They should all** _ **become one with America, ya?**_ **"**

'…'

Denmark summed up their thoughts pretty accurately.

" _ **What. The. Fuck"**_

China seemed almost hysterical. _ **"They can't be thinking of declaring war!"**_

The countries shared uneasy glances. As much as they pretended otherwise, The United States was the world's superpower. If America let the states have free reign… well, as proven by the memory of New York and Delaware with the bombs, it wouldn't be pleasant. _Especially_ after they saw what some of the states could do with their… abilities.

Germany visibly gained control of himself.

" _ **Anyone else?"**_

" _ **I have also found something I think worth noting**_." England said. He plugged his phone into Japan's computer, and a new video started up.

 **England was wandering around the hallways, and came face-to-face with Louisiana.**

" **Excuse me- Louisiana, correct?"**

 **The boy nodded. "That's me, yeah."**

" **I was wondering if I could ask a few questions.**

 **Louisiana nodded slowly, his face stony.**

" **First, could you explain the states relations to other countries?"**

" **Mattie's our safe uncle, and our babysitter at times. Isabella's a cool aunt. Gilbert's our cool uncle. Toris is our nice uncle. Natalia is our doting aunt. Ivan's- Ivan. Other new world countries are our cousins. Isa's states are our cousins. Mattie's provinces are our cousins. Amelia's like an older sister. America is our dad. Some of us have other parents.**

" **Other parents?"**

" **States that were influenced by Pops' 'intimate relations' with other countries."**

" **Which ones are those?" England asked, his face coloring.**

" **Sylvia, Malvina and Dimitri, Aka and Leilani, several southern states, and several northern states. I can't keep track of them all, really- sometimes I forget who some of them are."**

" **Um- who are the other parents?"**

" **For most south-west states, it's Mexico, for Sylvia it's Prussia, the Alaskas got Russia, the Hawaiis got Hawaiian Kingdom, and some northern states got Canada."**

 **England's voice was confused and a bit squeaky. "D-didn't you just refer to Canada and Mexico as your uncle and aunt?"  
"Yeah. Breakfast is in the dining room is in about thirty minutes. See ya."**

 **He walked off.**

" **Wait, did you just say** **Russia?** **"**

 **Louisiana laughed humorlessly, and turned a corner.**

 **When England got there, it was a dead end, and Louisiana was nowhere to be found.**

'…'

The nations turned towards Russia, who shrugged. " _ **It was a long time ago- 1800s."**_

The countries really wanted that image out of their heads.

They turned towards Prussia. _**"The American Revolution."**_

" _ **Are you bloody serious?!"**_ England roared, jumping out of his seat _ **. "When he was**_ _ **my**_ _ **colony?!"**_

" _ **He really wanted my help. Not that either of us regretted it- Sylvia's fucking awesome when she wants to be. Kesesesesese…"**_

Germany, Russia, and Spain had to hold England back from leaping over the table..

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

" _ **I will go next."**_ Germany said, glaring at the assembled countries. No one contradicted him, and he started the video.

" _ **Can you explain how you states were created?"  
**_ **Texas sucked in a breath.** " _ **This is gonna take a while.**_

" _ **So, when we were territories, some of us had clearly defined borders and the like- such as the Original 13. But others were different. Take me for example- when I was first annexed into the United States as a territory, I was**_ **huge.** _ **Parts of Oklahoma, Utah, and a few others were a part of**_ **me.** _ **But when I became a state- I shrunk. They cut me down to a size they liked- a lot smaller than I used to be. That was probably one of the worst days of my life- feeling parts of me being torn away.**_

" _ **Now, we were around when we were territories- most of us, at least. Samuel was around when Texas was a part of Mexico- I showed up when we became America's. The states that came out of Texas land showed up when they were states- but then again, our case is a weird one. The only other one with a story truly like ours is Gabriella- Alta California.**_

" _ **Arizona and New Mexico were around when that land belonged to Mexico; Louisiana and them were around when that land belonged to France; and so on, so forth.**_

" _ **Like you countries, we are influenced by our people- but some of our people are influenced in a different way."**_ **She broke off with a blush on her cheeks.**

" _ **And that way is?..."**_ **Germany prompted, sitting down again.**

" _ **Uh- well- some of our people are influenced when America has- an**_ **intimate** _ **relationship with other nations. Those that were influenced this way consider said nations to be our other parent- besides the other ones we've already got."**_ **She coughed awkwardly, and the two of them avoided eye contact for a couple seconds.** " _ **Some examples are Pennsylvania, several northern states, and several southern states- including me."**_

" _ **And the other parents?"**_

 **Texas laughed dryly.** " _ **Before Sylvia's had any coffee, she reverts back to her original self- she's an early riser, so you'll see her in a couple minutes, and it will be obvious who her other parent is- if it wasn't already.**_

" _ **As for the northernmost states, many of them are Canada's, and the three southernmost states- Arizona, New Mexico, and I- are Mexico's."**_

 **Germany was about to ask another question, when he heard stomping towards the kitchen. Pennsylvania kicked the door open, with a Canadian province behind her, rolling his eyes.**

 **It was a stark contrast to yesterday- Germany almost thought she was Berlin. Her hair was wild, going down her back, her red eyes were flashing like rubies, a small brown and white bird* was flying around her head, and she wasn't wearing glasses- not to mention she was doing a laugh similar to Prussia's.**

" **Keshesheshe! Hello unawesome beings!" She called toward Germany and Texas. "Feel lucky, for I have graced you with my awesome presence!** _ **Hallo**_ _**Onkel**_ **!" She blew a kiss towards Germany and laughed again.**

" **Coffee, Sylv'?" Texas asked dryly, as if this was an everyday occurrence. Come to think of it, it probably was.**

" **Hell yes!" Penn crowed. She ran over to the coffee maker, filled up a huge mug, dumped in sugar, and ran back out, somehow not spilling a single drop. She grabbed the province by his arm and dragged him off somewhere.**

" **I hope you realized who her parent is, because if not, I'm really not sure how you've survived as a nation for so long." She stood up and stretched. "Breakfast is at 7:00- in an hour.**

" **Goodbye,** _ **Deutschland."**_

" **Goodbye, Texas."**

 **The video ended there.'**

'…'

" _ **That was good information, actually."**_ Iceland remarked.

The nations processed this for a while.

" _ **Seychelles? Do you have any information?"**_

The island nation nodded. _ **"I don't have a video though.**_

" _ **Basically, I started talking to Colorado earlier. She seemed weird, and I doubt she meant to tell me this.**_

" _ **Apparently, every single state understands most languages- America taught them. But that wasn't what caught my attention.**_

" _ **She started ranting about us, and I think she mistook me for someone else. She started talking about how we weren't to be trusted, and we were creeping around at night, stuff like that. She talked about us 'breaking the rules'. And then she said,**_

"' _ **And the house is helping them!'**_

 _ **She just walked off after that."**_

'…'

Japan broke the silence. " _ **That makes a lot of sense actually- there have been numerous hints about the house possibly being sentient. Moving furniture, appearing doors- things have finally started falling into place. But them knowing several languages… I didn't get that."**_

Germany nodded thoughtfully _ **. "Before I started recording, Texas said something about that too- about how America had several different ethnic groups and, 'it would make sense for him to know the languages of his people. When I asked, she just said something about 'keeping an ace in your back pocket'."**_

The nations looked at each other again.

" _ **Does anyone have anything else to contribute**_?" Japan asked.

Finland raised his hand. _ **"I got Delaware to explain to me some more about 2ps.**_

Australia coughed _ **. "What the bleeding hell are 2ps?"**_

Norway spoke up. _ **"2ps, also called Second Players, are versions of us from an alternate universe- the only catch is, we have completely opposite personalities."**_

Finland continued, _ **"Yes, and, while I didn't get the specifics, the gist of it is something like this:**_

" _ **While most of us aren't aware of them, 2ps know we exist- it's common knowledge in their world. They've met several of us- England, Romania, Norway, America, Canada, and Mexico, along with most of the Ancients.**_

" _ **While most 2ps have completely separate bodies, the kids and their 2ps are very closely joined together. This causes the 2ps to be trapped in the mirrors."**_

England seemed deep in thought _ **. "But one thing I don't understand is- why? It doesn't make much sense."**_

" _ **Well, she didn't explain why- she just said it didn't matter anymore."**_

China stood up and slammed his hands on the table. _ **"I've got it,**_ _aru_ _ **!"**_

" _ **What?"**_ The nations put their attention on their oldest member.

" _ **What do you mean, China?"**_ Italy asked softly. Now that he was thinking about it, something in the back of his memory was stirring.

" _ **Rome had said something like this once. I believe it had happened to one of the clans he'd met while conquering.**_

" _ **Apparently, there is only one way for something like this to happen."**_

" _ **And that way is?"**_ England was growing impatient.

Three voices spoke at once.

" _ **A 2p has to die."**_

" _ **Italy?"**_

" _ **Lovi?"**_

" _ **Nonno Rome told us- I forgot until just now." Italy said quietly.**_

 _ **China nodded. "I did too- although I**_ _ **knew**_ _ **about 2ps, and I**_ _ **knew**_ _ **something was going on, and I**_ _ **knew**_ _ **what it was in the back of my memory- I**_ _ **forgot**_ _ **when we came here."**_

" _ **It didn't use to be like this."**_ Belarus said slowly _ **. "The house didn't use to be so dark."**_

Lithuania nodded _ **. "I think something may be happening to Mr. America, Ms. Mexico, and Mr. Canada. Only that could put the kids so on edge."**_

Russia walked over to one of the tables and bent over, looking underneath.

" _ **Mr. Russia?"**_

" _ **Hush, Comrade."**_

He checked every single one in the room.

" _ **No cameras."**_

Romano scoffed _ **. "You know as well as I do that no cameras means nothing. Nayeli can scry. Plus, James probably has some hidden behind the walls."**_

Belarus shook her head. " _ **James isn't allowed to do that anymore, besides certain rooms. Not after the 2010 Incident."**_

" _ **Do I even want to know?"**_

" _ **Definitely not."**_

England broke in to say his piece " _ **Wait, Arizona can**_ _ **scry**_ _ **?"**_

Lithuania looked over to him _ **. "Of course, Mr. England**_. _**But she wouldn't- not right now.**_ "

" _ **Ve~ what do you mean Lithuania?"**_

" _ **If Mr. America, Mr. Canada, and Ms. Mexico are sick, she'll be using up all her energy on that. The same goes for New Mexico and Louisiana, thank goodness."**_

Russia smiled bigger, staring at one spot on the wall. _ **"That means nothing- there is a spy in here."**_

The nations looked among themselves. Russia strode over to the wall.

Romano gasped, realizing.

Russia grabbed something, and a boy came into view.

"Would you mind explaining, Comrade Lorenzo?"

California's tank top was clutched in Russia's hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lorenzo was pouting, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He enjoyed the spotlight, yeah, but not in a negative way. No one should ever look at him in a negative way. He had Hollywood! He was one of the biggest states, and wasn't an ass about his size like Texas was. He scowled.

' _Texas_ …'

It wasn't like he ever did anything to her- she always antagonized him! She loved riling him up. Not that the Republic was much better- that accent. And they both said y'all _way_ too much. Oh, the nations were looking at him now.

"What?"

"Well? Are you going to answer?" Eyebrows looked angry.

"What was the question?"

"Were you even listening you twat!?"

"Nah." He threw a careless smile Bushy Brows' way.

"You little-"

"Thanks, Iggybrows, but I'm bored. See ya- I've got something to do."

He jumped off the table he was sitting on and strutted to the door.

"Oh no you don't, amigo!"

Lorenzo felt someone grab the back of his shirt, and he recognized the voice- when he was younger, Gabriella and Carlos told him horror stories about that voice.

So he did what anyone would do. He panicked.

He shrieked and started squirming

"What's he doing?!"

Only Uncle Toris seemed to understand.

" _ **Mr. Spain, pleased let him go!"**_

He felt the hand release, and he ran behind his Tia Natalia.

"What the hell, _bastardo?!_ **Don't TOUCH me!"** He howled.

"Lorenzo."

He looked up at his Tio Roma, who seemed concerned.

He pointed at España.

"Keep _him_ away from me."

Tio Roma scowled, and looked towards Espana.

"What the fuck did you do to my nephew, Tomato Bastard?"

"N-nothing! Why is he so scared of me?"

"Mr. Spain- Alta is his older sister- and Florida is her best friend. They've probably told him about you."

"Que? About me?"

Spain cocked his head, and slowly walked towards Lorenzo. As much as he hated to admit it, the state was curious about what he would do. He retained some of the memories of the land, like every state, and he only knew of Espana as Gabi, Carlos, and his native people remembered him- a ruthless killer with a stone heart.

Call it the Hollywood in him, but he wanted to see what the nation was like now, when he was a nation smaller than Texas.

He saw boots enter his line of vision- without his realizing it, Spain had walked right up to him.

He moved farther behind his aunt when Spain bent down.

"Why are you scared of me?" He asked softly.

Lorenzo glared at him. He should know, dammit! Hadn't he already met Gabi and Carlos?!

"I know who you are, bastard- or, at least, were. That's why."

"And who was I?"

Lorenzo narrowed his eyes and hissed, " _Conquistador La_ _España_."

The nations stiffened. Spain hated his past more than most other nations- nobody really brought it up- _ever_. Lorenzo knew this. With any luck, Spain would cause a scene, and he could

Spain stiffened. "Ah, so that's why, _si_?"

Lorenzo saw his opening. He jumped up, ran, and dove between Lithuania and Finland, trying to get to the door. He knew his uncle Liet wouldn't try to get him, but he underestimated Finland.

Poor boy.

He felt hands grab the back of his shirt, and he briefly lamented how stretched out his new tank top was going to be before he was yanked back again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: And, done. I'm sorry for how long this took to finish, but no one's paid the WiFi at my house yet- things are chaos, especially with seven people living in the same house, and about ten visitors a day, so- yeah. But, I hope you like this chapter… this story is going in a completely different direction than I originally thought. But, it seems the nations are getting freaked out by the states. Not that I can blame them- they're insane.

 **SO, anyone who didn't do it already, PLEASE read the Author's Note that was last chapter.**

Bye!

Review!


	19. This is important

Hey guys! Yeah, I know I've been gone for like **ever** but... a lot of things has happened. I've just been so busy with school. I wanted to update over Christmas or spring brea, but I was never able to, so I think I've come up with something. From now on, I'll most likely only update during summer break. I know, I'm upset with myself too, but my writing style has definitely changed, and I'm kind of excited for y'all to see my improvement! Also, I'm a boy now, so... That's something. At least, I'm a boy like half the time,,, I think I'm genderfluid and am pretty fine with any pronouns so I guess that's interesting. Anyway, I'll be back during the summer, so... Take it easy y'all! Peace out! 


End file.
